My Project: Jounouchi Katsuya
by Madyamisam
Summary: Kaiba's doing a psychology project His subject? Joey Wheeler. Read as we learn some little secrets about our blonde duellist and if you don't want to you could always laugh at the CEO who's an equivalent to the Hiroshima atom bomb when he's near a kitchen
1. Day 1

Project: Jounouchi Katsuya  
  
Author's Notes: This story was put up for Vote your Fanfic as an extract on mediaminer.org but I've decided to continue with it because I like the plot formulating in my head. Vote your Fanfic was supposed to prevent me from being like other authors starting half a dozen stories and unable to finish them but it doesn't seem to be working due to the lack of response of reviews to vote. Also I started this as a statement to Joey/Jounouchi's character because I feel that there are too many weepy, pathetic, dumb (as in as dumb as a pile of logs), rape and drug addicted Joey centric fics out there hence I want to write my penny's worth to the small numbers of fanfictions that 'don't' have that e.g. fanfictions by D.Draggy, Regen and innominate. Kaiba lovers might not really like this as much.  
  
Sam: This story contains light shounen ai but nothing graphic... Too many ideas... Oh and I don't own Joey or Seto... Some of this may be OOC on Seto's part but I don't care about Mr 'Stick-up-his-ass' Perfect. (Who isn't as perfect as you think) The song, which is Send Me On My Way by Rusted Root and also should be part of the soundtrack of the film Matilda and Ice Age, does not belong to me either.  
  
Seto POV  
  
Oh joy... another project. Here I am sitting at the back of this confounded classroom listening to that good for nothing excuse of a teacher droning about the goodness of Freud. Not that I think Psychology is a bad subject; I did choose to do it as one of my additional studies for a reason. For example... why are some people stupider than others? That question was referring to a certain blonde that thankfully is not sitting in this class; apparently he's chosen to do catering. Typical 'thinks with his stomach rather than brain move'. Anyway you must be wondering why a child prodigy like myself who probably knows everything he needs to know in life is still going to school? Alas the laws of my bastard foster father (that I have yet to find a way to break or at least bend) had demanded that I stay in education to get a degree for Business Studies.  
  
Still I suppose it could have been worse, I could have had to study in a boarding school of which I'd only be able to see my brother for, what twice a year? Though recently I've never had much time to see Mokuba since for the past few weeks the company was working on developing this new prototype and had kept me busy. Poor little guy stuck in that mansion on his own, I'll think I'll go spend some time with him now that the prototype's finished but I digress. Anyway tuning to whatever the teacher was going to say ah yes, the project and for once my interest in her words had peaked when she mentioned 'psychological profiling'.  
  
"Now psychological profiling has been increasingly popular within police investigations to identifying criminal personnel. Therefore the Psychology Department has decided to base this years project upon it. All of you are required to write a detailed report on one participant's personality traits, psychological processes and generally playing the role of being a psychoanalyst. You also need to compile a video presentation of you're participant of what he or she does in his or her spare time during this entire week"  
  
To put it simply I'm supposed to spy on someone's social life and then write about what they must be thinking, how they feel etc. Technically that would be stalking but since it's in the name of education I don't see why not... besides it could provide an opportunity for any 'useful' information I could use against a certain midget. (Yugi: TT)  
  
"Students that are not studying Psychology and Sociology have been asked permission by the Psychology Department to be your potential participant, however you must comply to keeping certain private businesses such using the bathroom out of it. Censoring equipment is available in the technicians office to omit anything that's unorthodox"  
  
Damn. Yugi takes Sociology that means he won't be in this participant list. Just like my luck, oh hold on I'm looking at the list at the moment and I can't help but grin. I may have spoke too soon as I look at the last few names listed.  
  
Joey Wheeler.  
  
I can't believe the dog is on this list, must have been Yugi who put him up to it for Téa who so happens to be in my class right now. I look over to my right where she normally sits but she's not there. Apparently she has a student council meeting so I doubt she'll be in this class, which means she won't nosy her way into my business. I frown... then again what's so interesting about the inu anyway? Judging from the way he acts I doubt there's very little brain capacity for psychological processing to make even a paragraph of my report. On the other hand... there's nothing stopping me from tweaking here and there and making life a 'little' bit more interesting. The dog it is.  
  
I'm feeling quite smug by the end of the day. It's Friday and I got the mutt into another humiliating detention. I also got a good ranting from his friends who were equally or maybe more pissed off than 'he' was. Well it's true that I did start the whole thing with the paper airplane but hey, it's the teacher's fault if he can't distinguish between my handwriting with the mutts and also the fact that he should have known that not even the mutt's stupid enough to write: Property of Joseph Wheeler... please return to desk 1C. Petty? I know but it was maths and I was bored plus the dog was just asking for it anyway. Being all happy and optimistic like that really annoys me. You can't expect to get anywhere acting like that; I should know I've had the foster father from hell and scars to prove it. I'm doing him a favour. (A/N: You are so pessimistic) Plus it gives me time to get changed, spend a bit of it with Mokuba and come back with a camera. Anyway feeling huge satisfaction I get into the limo whilst that other idiot Tristan was it? Was spouting the usual pathetic insults.  
  
Normally I'd be sitting around with a stack of forms to fill in the limo but the project got me thinking on what to do. For a start I need a title. I don't really want people to know whom I'm doing my report on right away... They tend to stick their noses to where they don't belong when that happens and it's really irritating. I'm now sitting at my computer thinking of a name for the project. Can't really say 'Puppy' cos everyone in school knows about my nickname for him. Maybe something Japanese. Joey... Joe... Jou... Jounouchi. Hmm... That would work plus I like this other name I heard when I went to a business trip once. I type it out in bold letters on my laptop:  
  
Project: Jounouchi Katsuya...  
  
Perfect.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"What a jerk" Tristan hissed lividly as the limo sped away into the distance. Yugi, Téa and Ryou stood by him also angry of the dirty trick Seto had pulled on Joey.  
  
"Poor Joey, he doesn't need anymore detentions for his report card" Téa whispered. "He also said he really needed to get home early today..." Yugi sadly looked up at the window where Joey would still be sitting before noticing their maths teacher go out to get something to eat.  
  
"Hey you guys Mr McGuire's out of class so Joey should be alone. Let's go cheer him up" The others nodded in agreement before sneaking back into the school to the classroom. Joey was sitting there had out some of his homework assignments to work on in detention.  
  
"Hey Joey..." Ryou said to the blonde who nodded in acknowledgement looking disheartened at the same time.  
  
"Kaiba's such a creep," he grumbled sitting back in his chair whilst his friend looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"Don't let him get to ya buddy, we all know you're better than him... he's a sad case"  
  
"Tristan's right, at least you still have your friends" Tea added. Joey let a small curve of a smile appear on his face.  
  
"Thanks you guys... but you better go home... it's getting late"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to wait for you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah, not going to be too afraid of the dark when you go home?" Tristan teased. Joey narrowed his eyes and started to growl.  
  
"Watch it poin'y 'ead I know where ya live..." he snapped with his heavy Brooklyn accent and with that they had started arguing again of which the others had tried to settle down. Soon after they everyone was convinced that Joey was feeling better and had to leave before McGuire came back. Yugi was the last to leave; he turned back to the blonde who had continued with his homework.  
  
"Hey Joey!" he chirped.  
  
"Yeah Yug'?"  
  
"All our friends are going to the arcade tomorrow, Mai, Duke, everyone. I've been asking you about it..." Joey looked at his small friend. (Yugi: TT)  
  
"Um... sorry... Yug' I'm kinda busy tomorrow... I got a lot of homework to catch up on" Yugi looked disappointed by this.  
  
"Erm... is there something wrong Joey?" Joey shook his head.  
  
"I just got a lot to do... maybe next time," he said before turning back to his homework. Yugi looked disheartened before he left closing the door. He noticed Mr McGuire coming back with a box, probably full of cakes or such for his tea and hurried to get out of sight to meet up with his friends.  
  
"Hey! What did he say?" Tristan asked.  
  
"He's not coming" Yugi replied glumly. "He says he needs to catch up with his homework"  
  
"Again!?!? Surely he's got it done by now" Téa cried.  
  
"I know I wanted to ask about that... Joey hasn't been hanging out with us for months"  
  
"He's birthday's coming up soon though I hope he has time for that at least," Ryou said.  
  
"Yeah and I got it all planned out..." Téa chirped happily "I've managed to book a party reservation for the huge Duel Monster banquet fest happening at the Rio Dejinero restaurant next week"  
  
"'The' Rio Dejinero restaurant? That place is classy and expensive, how did you manage to afford it?" Yugi said in awe.  
  
"My auntie works as the managing director for the fest so she cut me a deal"  
  
"Perfect. Joey's two favourite things: Duel Monsters and food all in one room" Tristan cried. Everyone cheered up by this prospect and each one of them went home content with the plan. The incident with Kaiba was forgotten.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Seto reached home expecting his little brother to greet him like always did. He smiled as he opened the door to the huge mansion.  
  
"I'm home!!!" he called. Mokuba looked rather surprised but hugged his brother nonetheless.  
  
"Seto... I... didn't know you'd be coming home today... I thought you'd be at the office." Mokuba said. Seto grinned down at him.  
  
"Well... kiddo I did say I was going to find some time to spend it with you after the prototypes finished" he replied. Mokuba bit his lip as if he needed to go somewhere but he also wanted to be with Seto. "Mokuba?"  
  
"Um... well... I had plans to go somewhere today and I was about to leave now, it's kind of important I be there" Mokuba looked at his watch then at him.  
  
"Oh..." was his only replied then before things went quite awkward between them. "Well... where are you going? I could drive you there..."  
  
"Uh... I already have a ride..." Mokuba replied when there was a loud car horn sounded outside the door.  
  
"HEY MOKUBA!!!!"  
  
"COMING!!!" he called back grabbing his backpack. "Sorry Seto" he added meekly to him. Seto blinked a few times before smiling at his brother.  
  
"It's ok kiddo," he said. Mokuba smiled back apologetically before racing towards the car. The door to the mansion just slammed shut.  
  
Seto POV  
  
Great, just great, you finally found some time to spend with him and he's already got plans... Fine. I can go... um... do stuff... I still have that project to do... Yeah... I'll go do that. I look at my watch and from the looks of things; I'll still have an hour before that mutt finally gets out of detention. Sigh. What exactly was I thinking that my little brother wouldn't find something else to do. You can't expect him to stay at the mansion just for the sake that his brother 'might' come home for a family get together. I mean if he did he might become Agoraphobic. I hear staying in at home for too long does that to you. Unlike you Seto the kid's got a life so don't worry, be happy for him. Now what the hell am I going to for an hour? I suppose I could have something to eat. I head towards the kitchen to find that my cook's not there either. Damn it. I'm going to have that man fired. Oh hang on... I already did.  
  
Mokuba's been nagging me about it I really got to keep in track with what goes on at home. I'd rather die and go to hell before I go off eating processed cow intestines that they insist is prime meat beef burgers at those fast food restaurants.  
  
"Well there's only one option," I say out loud to myself whilst rolling up my sleeves. Five burnt pans, eight fires, three extinguishers, ten cut fingers, twelve plasters and seven bin liners later. "I'm going on a diet". Oh look at the time, he'll be out of detention pretty soon so I grab my hand held camera, mini cameras and microphones, covered up the burnt stain on the carpet with one of them handy pot plants and leave. Mental note: Get the maid to try and scrub that pancake off the ceiling.  
  
Following the address I found the apartment that he's living in and I have to say after picking the lock, it looks like someone had just broken into it because the place is a mess as if someone had a wild party last night and forgot to clean up. Well anyway less gawking more installing and let's see ah this'll make a nice angle plenty of pictures here and here and we're all set. I'm wondering how this is going to turn out considering I've never watched those Reality TV shows before.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Joey stared at the clock after finishing his English, maths and history assignment when Mr McGuire came back. The maths teacher grinned sitting at his desk and rubbing his hands together before opening the checker green box he had brought with him. Written on the top in gold Italic was Nénharma. Mr McGuire glanced noticing the blonde was still there.  
  
"You can go now Mr Wheeler," he announced as Joey got up from his seat. "The food from this café is incredible, especially the desserts"  
  
"Oh really?" Joey said. "Nénharma... kind of a strange name for a café isn't it?"  
  
"That doesn't matter... the food is what counts"  
  
"Enjoy ya tea then" Joey strolled off out of school not seeing that someone was following him.  
  
Seto was hiding nearby as he followed him home whilst the camera he had clipped neatly underneath his jacket to make him look more casual out on the streets. Seto watched as the blonde stopped to look at his watch before breaking into a run, Seto followed towards a quaint looking apartment outside of town. The street was really old from the little shops nearby owned by people in their sixties at least but nonetheless the CEO managed to avoid prying eyes and climbed up the metal ladders and found that he had the perfect view of the blonde from a tilting sky light whilst at the same time would not be noticed by Joey himself. Planting his position he placed a little camera into place. He found the telephone line connected and clipped a little receiver at the end and enabling to tap in onto any phone calls Joey makes or receives. Finally he placed a little microphone by an open window. He had before hand already planted hidden cameras all around Joey's apartment, which meant he could observe him without having to come with his hand held camera all the time but since he really had nothing to do today he sat by the window, watched and through a small TV and microphones. The door shut as Joey brushed back his blonde locks stressfully.  
  
"Jeez Malcolm... I really don't need this..." he rasped to himself as he began cleaning up the mess on the floor. It was took a few minutes as Joey wiped the floor clean muttering how glad he had replaced the carpet with wood flooring. The place was spotless again before he flopped onto the leather couch and switched on the TV that had was at the moment showing some trivia quiz show. Seto widened his eyes as the blonde picked up what looked like a hardback book and a pair of reading glasses. 'Joey? Reading? Have I suddenly just jumped into an alternate universe or something?' he thought to himself but shook his head and continued to film. From the well-placed microphones he could hear what was going on and was in for another jaw dropping experience.  
  
"Who did Winston Churchill call 'A half-naked fakir'?" asked the presenter on the TV.  
  
"Ghandi" Joey announced the answer though his eyes were still fixed on his book. Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ghandi?" came the reply of the player.  
  
"That is correct!!! 10 points. Next question: What is the British name for what the Americans sometimes call epinephrine?"  
  
"Adrenaline" Joey snapped at the answer with a turn of a page of his book. Seto nearly slipped with surprise on the window.  
  
"Adrenaline" the player repeated and was awarded another 10 points.  
  
"Now for a bonus 50 points answer this question. Which African capital's name means New Flower?"  
  
"Addis Ababa's" Joey replied still reading.  
  
"Um..." Buzz  
  
"I'm sorry the correct answer is Addis Ababa's"  
  
"Idiot" Joey commented before switching off the TV and getting up leaving whilst Seto looked on very bemused. The telephone had rung and Seto snapped from his dazed state before tapping onto the phone line before Joey grabbed it.  
  
"Yellow..." Joey said down the phone.  
  
"Joey?" a female voice was on the other line. Joey gasped before he spoke and Seto started to wonder where that strong Brooklyn accent had disappeared to.  
  
"Can it be my beloved sister talking to me? O diem praeclarum! (1)"  
  
"Oh. My. God" Seto said in disbelief.  
  
"Oh big brother" Serenity giggled on the other phone. Joey pretended to sound confused as he spoke next.  
  
"Vah! Denuone Latine loquebar? Me ineptum. Interdum modo elabitur (2)"  
  
"Ok Mr Mi Chico Latino... enough with the small talk" Joey chuckled leaning against the fridge. "Correct me if I'm wrong Mr Wheeler but it appears it's someone's birthday next week" Joey grinned  
  
"Oh really? Then whose birthday is it then?"  
  
"Uh, uh not telling who but I'm gonna say I'm going to visit him real soon"  
  
"Oh it's a 'he' is it?" Joey asked in mock suspicion. Serenity giggled on the other line. "And when exactly are you going to be visiting this birthday person then?"  
  
Ding, dong went the doorbell as Joey's eyes widened. He ran to the door and wrenched it open as Serenity stood with mobile on hand and giggling down it before squealing and leaping into Joey's arms. There was a loud yelp as Joey fell back first onto the floor from his sister's impact.  
  
"SURPRISE BIG BROTHER!!!!" Serenity squealed delightedly into the blonde's chest.  
  
"My... spine" Joey croaked.  
  
"Mama and I are staying over at Domino for a couple of weeks and she said I could come visit you!!!" Serenity beamed whilst her red hair, which was at the moment tied up high in a white bobble swayed a bit as she rubbed her face into her brother. She was at the moment wearing a pastel pink blouse with white knee cut trousers and white purse to match. Serenity finally got off her big brother.  
  
"And you think it's so funny to break your brother's back by jumping him when he opened the door right?" he joked whilst getting up and dusting himself. Serenity stuck out her tongue cheekily at him whilst a little giggle was heard through the doorway. Seto widened his eyes as he saw the mop of black hair. Mokuba grinned before strolling in with grocery bag in his arms and plopping it on the table of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey squirt..." Joey called following him.  
  
"Denny and Martha have already brought the supplies. You haven't eaten yet have you?" Mokuba asked excitedly. Joey shook his head in answer. "Great!!! I wanted you to try my hand on egg and cheese frittatas"  
  
"With courgettes?" Serenity asked eagerly.  
  
"Yep" Mokuba looked ready to bounce off the walls at any minute as he searched in the paper bags and grabbed an onion, a box of eggs, a courgette and prime cheddar cheese.  
  
_(On the way, on the way)  
_  
Joey and Serenity sat down next to each other as he went to work whilst Seto looked a bit frantic. Weren't either of them going to help in case he cut or burnt himself? However Mokuba didn't have the same fears of cooking as he heated the pan coated with a light bit of oil.  
  
_(I would like to reach out my hand _

_I may see you, I may tell you to run)  
  
_He broke and whisked the eggs followed by skilfully chopping the courgette and onion like a professional chef.  
  
_(No ba de say no ba de ohm)_  
  
Gathering up the vegetables he tossed them into the pan making a terrific sizzling noise.  
  
_(Well, Pick me up with a golden hand _

_I may see you, I may tell you to run)  
_  
After a few minutes sweating the vegetables he added a few spices and sauces with enthusiastic vigour before pouring the eggs over them, which quickly bubbled and cooked to a nice looking tart in the pan with the courgettes and onions dotted around it.  
  
_(I would like to hold my little hand _

_How we will run, we will... _

_How we will crawl, we will...  
  
I would like to hold my little hand)_  
  
The finishing touches of cheese melted on top as he took the perfectly cooked frittata and slapping it before the two Wheeler siblings.  
  
_(On the way... on the way... (Fading)_  
  
"Voila!" Mokuba announced as Serenity glanced at her brother who was analysing it. Serenity cut a piece onto her plate and took a bite. Her eyes seemed to sparkle from the taste.  
  
"Oh big brother this is delicious!!!" she cried as she spooned a fork full to Joey. He looked at it once more before glancing at Mokuba who looked on anxiously. He took the bite and chewed thoughtfully.  
  
"Well how is it?"  
  
"Hmm... professional wise you were a bit over easy with the seasoning... but not bad, not bad at all" Mokuba giggled before he sat down for his own fill.  
  
"When did you learn to cook Mokuba?"  
  
"Oh I've always liked cooking but it was only when Seto fired our chef 6 months ago that I sneak into the kitchen to practise. One could only eat take out for so much before they start barfing" he replied taking a sip of orange juice Joey had poured for him. Seto suddenly felt guilty for the little guy.  
  
"Well doesn't you're brother cook for you then?"  
  
"PHHHTTTT" Mokuba coughed and spluttered out his orange juice. It would have been a highly funny sight for Joey if he hadn't underestimated Mokuba's spitting range and found himself drenched in orange juice. "...sorry" Mokuba said as Joey wiped himself down. Serenity sniggered a little before she continued.  
  
"Seto's a bad cook?" Mokuba ran his tongue over his upper lip before he answered.  
  
"Swear that you won't let anything I say get out of this room?" he asked. Joey and Serenity looked confused but nodded nonetheless. 'NNNNNOOOO!!!!!' Seto screamed in his head as Mokuba sighed. "My brother's not a bad cook, he's just the equivalent to the Hiroshima atom bomb explosion if he comes five metres near the kitchen" Joey and Serenity's jaws dropped.  
  
"No" Joey rasped in disbelief. Mokuba nodded seriously.  
  
"Yes... my brother can do anything... BUT COOK" DUN, DUN, DUN.  
  
"But surely he can cook something... boil an egg... that's easy" Serenity pressed in Seto's defence. Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah... he did try to boil an egg once..." he answered before narrowing his eyes. "It hatched..."(A/N: Cheep, cheep) Joey was in awe of his account. "I'm sorry... I do love my brother... honestly I do... but if I had a choice between climbing Mt Annapurna without a safety harness and hanging out with him when he decides to touch a cooking pot... I'll climb that mountain like Spiderman even if it kills me" Seto went red with embarrassment that this subordinate puppy dog knew his darkest secret, that he was a menace in the kitchen, a walking disaster when he was to touch any culinary tools.  
  
"Well... that's interesting" Joey whispered before glancing at the clock. "Oh shoot I need to get to work now or I won't be getting any sleep tonight. Come on Mokuba"  
  
"I'll help too!!!" Serenity announced bouncing after them. Seto saw them left and immediately followed. Apparently Joey didn't have to go far as the stylish sign of Nénharma was up high on a plaque next door to his apartment.  
  
Seto POV  
  
Mokuba will be grounded for life for telling on me like that and not just to anyone. IT JUST HAD TO BE THAT DAMN DOG!!!!! I growl as I try to find someplace where I can film some more and I'll be sure to cut that part on the tape when I get home. Anyway found a space, the angles not too good but it'll have to do... I'll need to sneak in another few cameras in here as well sometime.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Joey and Mokuba got to work on a huge supply of ingredients that was set aside on a table, breaking eggs and whisking them and much to Seto's surprise before long a first batch of what would look like cakes was being made and a wonderful aroma wafted in the air. Serenity had helped with painting some egg onto the pastries when she noticed something stick out of Joey's jacket that was hanging on the wall. She had a look and instantly was worried.  
  
"Big brother?"  
  
"Hmm?" Joey asked when he noticed that she was holding his report card all filled with D's and E's with the exception of a 'A' for catering and 'A' for PE. Mokuba also looked up and glanced at the report card with wide eyes.  
  
"Mama said she was going to look at your report card too sometime this week. She's not going to be happy about this..." Joey rolled his eyes before continuing to roll his pastry. "I mean she's always said you could easily get straight A's"  
  
"Straight A's?" Mokuba asked. It was his turn to be surprised. Serenity smiled.  
  
"Yeah... it's true I still have all his old letters offering places from Harvard's, Oxford and Cambridge"  
  
"Well that's what happens when you're trying to hold down two jobs AND a full time education little sis" Joey spat bitterly. "Someone has to pay for the bills to feed a family of four and your eye therapy so obviously something has to give. If mom's not happy about it she best get a job and sort herself out before she goes around telling me what to do with mine" Serenity cringed at her brother coldness as he seemed to start bashing at the pastry harder than ever.  
  
"Nénharma... that's a strange name for a café isn't it?" Serenity asked changing the subject. Mokuba giggled.  
  
"Hehe... it's cool though... Joey found it on a Lord of the Rings website" he said  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's a site that can translate your name into Elvish" Joey explained. "I typed my name and it said Nénharma so technically the café's called 'Wheeler'. (A/N: Clever no? o0? --... Ok... BTW this website does exist I typed Joey's name in for fun and that's how it turned out)  
  
Seto stopped filming for that instant for he had ran out of tape and went home. 'Oh what more surprises were there in the life of this Katsuya Jounouchi?' he thought... Only time will tell the next day. Mental note: Remember to ground Mokuba...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
(1) Latin for: Oh what a beautiful day!!!!  
  
(2) Latin for: Oh! Was I speaking Latin again? Silly me. Sometimes it just sort of slips out.  
  
Sam: Read and review


	2. Day 2

My Project: Jounouchi Katsuya  
  
Part 2  
  
Sam: Yikes!!! Wide reception for the first chapter already... guess the fact that Perfect Seto Kaiba has actually got A FLAW doesn't seem to bother you as much as I thought... (Sigh) Very well I shall continue TO NAME AND SHAME MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I am from the UK if you really did want to know seeing as some very observant person said that Americans call it 'math' instead of 'maths' but I have a question.  
  
Now British football is called soccer in America. Fair enough... but what the British would call rugby, the Americans call it 'American football' o.0? I'm confoozled cos American football is like British rugby right? With the exception of helmets and shoulders pads so it would be more logical to call it American Rugby or a completely different name like British football to soccer. WHY CALL IT AMERICAN 'FOOTBALL'!?!?!? WHY CONFUSE THIS PATHETIC BRITISH AUTHORESS WHO ALREADY HAS ONE FUSE SHORT OF A LIGHTBULB!?!?!?  
  
Seto: Cos they want the 'pathetic authoress who already has one fuse short of a light bulb' to get on with friggin fic...  
  
Sam: TT  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the show Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and 'In My World' belongs to Avril Lavigne. Certain phrases taken from other animes, films and books do not belong to me either.  
  
_(Song) _

--------------------------------

Seto's POV  
  
ARROOGA!!!! ARROOGA!!! ARROOGA!!!!  
  
WHAT THE!?!?!? What's going on!?!?!? Wha- Ugh... my alarm clock... right lets see, it's... Saturday and I don't have any work to do at the office except some of that preliminary paperwork, which will only take half an hour so I should be having a sleep in today... wait, oh yeah I'm doing that psychology report on the mutt.

Considering how I intend to be the best out of this subject I decided to set this infernal alarm to wake me up when 'he' does. I attached a handy little sensor on his alarm clock when I was bugging his apartment yesterday and... uh... what time is it? I look at the clock.  
  
"4.30 IN THE MORNING!?!?!?!?!?" NO WAY!!!! There's got to be a malfunction in the equipment. There's- I hear a yawn. I look at the monitor and see that he's up... and running... with a smile on his face. I can't believe this.  
  
He... he... HE'S A MORNING PERSON!!!!! (1) ON A SATURDAY!!!! HE'S AN UNNATURAL, BRAINLESS, ABNORMAL, IDIOSYNCRATIC MORNING PERON!!!! I PICKED A MORNING PERSON TO DO MY PROJECT ON!?!?!?!? (A/N: Poor, poor Seto :) MUWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!)  
  
Normal POV  
  
Joey had already awoken a mere minute before the alarm went and was ready the second it beeped to make a sound. He got up yawned and stretched as his daily routine and headed towards the bathroom not hearing any of the inappropriate language being spoken from his observing 'experimenter'.  
  
_(Please tell me what has takin' place,  
  
Cuz I can't seem to find a trace,  
  
Guess it must have got erased somehow)  
_  
Having a wonderfully hot shower he got out fresh, glowing and ready to face the day. He opened his wardrobe and grabbed his casual wear of jeans, t- shirt and his green jacket from Duellist Kingdom before he glanced at the mirror to brush his messy blond locks with one hand, grabbed a beige shoulder strap bag and marched out of the apartment frowning at the inactive figure who was sprawled on the floor.  
  
"At least you 'closed' the door this time" Joey sighed as he stepped over his drunken father and went out not knowing of a certain CEO who was still cursing about being up and about at an ungodly hour.

Seto had to force himself to get up in the name of education that apparently wanted a documentary of the whole week of the chosen subject's spare time. His car raced down the road in 5 minutes just as Joey was sliding down the banisters of the stair and out the door of the apartment. Joey dashed down the street, his beige shoulder strap bag swinging against his hip in rhythm to his strides.  
  
_(Probably cuz I always forget. Every time someone tells me their name,  
  
It's always gotta be the same)  
_  
"What in the world would he be doing at this time in the morning" Seto mused to himself as he got out the small camera and watched as Joey dashed down the street as if he was on a 100 metre sprint in the Olympics and Seto took note that he may do well in it.

A bald headed old man was standing at the doorway of newsagents holding a bundle of newspapers in front of him, which was rapidly snatched up by Joey as he passed. The old man went back inside. Joey had slowed down to a jog down one street throwing the newspapers to their respective doorways, this only took about half an hour as the newspapers flew landing neatly on the people's doorsteps with the occasional screech of a neighbourhood cat getting hit by rogue misses.

When the last newspaper was delivered Joey would dash back to the newsagents and the man would be there again with about five dollars worth of cash held out like he did with the newspapers, which was again snatched before the blonde ran down the opposite side of street making Seto curse again for having to do another U-turn in order to follow.  
  
_((In my World)  
  
Never wore a cover-up,  
  
Always beat the boys up,  
  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,)  
_  
It was now around six in the morning when he stopped at Domino University. Seto cursed as he parked and quickly followed careful not to be too conspicuous. He hid nearby whilst getting an angle of the blonde as he entered the University.  
  
"Hi guys" Joey called as the various staff passed him by. "Oh hey Saki!!!!" he called suddenly to a young man with black hair, loose shirt and tie.  
  
"Oh um... hey Joey" he greeted uneasily. Seto narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man whilst Joey went on.  
  
"So where should I start?" Joey asked eagerly whilst Saki looked uneasy before opening the door to the room. Seto managed to slip by unnoticed to get an angle of what Joey was looking at. Joey's jaw dropped as the huge gym hall was stacked high with garbage and an overwhelming stench of rancid and rotting materials.  
  
"Eh hehehe... it's a bit of a tip..."  
  
"A bit? It's... the Sea of Corruption..." Joey whispered. "The cess pool of damnation from the fires of hell"  
  
"Look on the bright side... "Joey stared at him with wide eyes asking 'What bright side?' "you made a pretty good analogy out of it" Saki tried to lighten the load before sighing. "I'm so sorry that this got out of hand and I-"  
  
But before he could finish there was a huge whoosh of wind as the blonde rushed in starting by carrying bags four at a time out to the bins outside. One would almost hear the theme to Benny Hill playing with the speed at the cleaning process. Out Joey whipped the mop and speeded across the gym then scrubbing down with the brushes of gunk all plastered to the windows and almost in no time he stood in the middle of sparkling new gym hall.  
  
"And that's that" he announced whipping his janitors cap off. Seto and Saki stared bog eyed at him and the squeaky gym. Joey stared at his watch. "That's five minutes overtime... you owe me extra cash buster" Joey complained.  
  
_(Made my money by cutting grass,  
  
Got fired by a fried chicken ass,  
  
All in a small town,_ _Naphanee.)_  
  
Saki grinned happily dishing out triple the pay before Joey dashed down the hallway then screeching to a halt at a blackboard where a long complicated equation was written boldly at the top. Joey grinned as he took the piece of chalk and started filling the rest of the blackboard until finally solving it right at the bottom with (x2-7) plus a smilie face. Joey giggled before he left unsuspectingly followed diligently by a certain CEO who glanced at the board before staring incredulously at the blonde.  
  
_(You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
  
And think to myself,  
  
Where do I belong forever,  
  
In whose arms, the time and place?)  
_  
Joey had taken off down the street and ran for ten blocks whilst Seto felt it wise to follow in the car. Joey was had stopped off at a bicycle repair shop next door and paid the man for a pretty beaten up aqua blue bicycle with a basket, in what would be put in terms as: Girly. However it didn't seem to bother the blonde about his choice in bicycles especially since he now had a slightly faster mode of transport enabling him to cycle practically all the way to the other side of town.  
  
_(Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World)  
_  
Joey had stopped finally at a modest apartment about the same as his own. He leapt off the bike with a grace before running up towards the door and bursting inside. Seto got out of the car and hurried after him by climbing up the alleyway stairs. He stopped noticing a familiar figure in one particular room, he found.  
  
"Mokuba? Here!?!?" He rasped to himself as he stared at his sleeping brother being gently shaken by a teenaged girl. Perhaps only a year younger than Joey was.  
  
"Mokuba come on wake up before Joey arrives" Seto sighed. Neither of the Kaiba brothers were morning people. Seto often had to force himself awake with a two cups of strong black coffee for the day and was now pretty much addicted to it. Mokuba mumbled incoherently as he swatted the girl's hand away and drew the blankets over himself. The door opened revealing Joey standing there and coming in with a bright smile.  
  
"Ok Mokuba, time to wake up now. Early bird catches the choclate parfeit" Joey announced ripping the blankets away. Mokuba groaned and curled into a ball from the sudden chill that threaten to disturb his sleep. "You can go downstairs Mars breakfast is already ready" Martha smiled before throwing a worried look at Mokuba for him to wake. Joey gently nudged the boy awake. "Ok kid get ready to face the day"  
  
"Tell someone else to do it" Mokuba muttered in his sleep. Joey raised an eyebrow then stood up and picked up a bucket of ice water and poured it over the eleven year old. Seto widened his eyes as his little brother was forced to wake screaming from cold and shivering and turned red with fury.  
  
"JOEY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MONGREL!!!!" Mokuba screamed as he shivered. Joey merely grinned.  
  
"Hey I warned you. Your brother has a higher status in terms of the business ladder but he sure does not hold a tighter ship over his company than me over my kitchen. NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
"Or what? You'll tell on my brother!?!? You don't ev-" Mokuba had started to yell cockily at him when Joey narrowed his eyes, as a cold heavy cloud seemed to descend upon the room. Joey's eyes seemed to glaze over and an air of electricity seemed to crackle around him. (2) Seto's camera had fizzed and crackled that Seto had to put it down to blow at his burnt hands.  
  
"One more word kid... just one more word... "Mokuba froze up and trembled. The intense glare from this guy had put down his brother's glare on his employees to a mere irritated twinge. Mokuba had raced out of the room before you could say 'Bob's your uncle' with Joey chasing him down the hallway.  
  
_(I never spend less than an hour,  
  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
_  
_So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
  
Though it may take a friggin' day,  
_  
_There's nothin' else better to do anyway.)  
_  
"He got you with the 'thing' didn't he?" Denny a 40-year-old man with greying hair asked the 11-year-old who was shaking as he waited for his breakfast to be cooked. Martha giggled before ruffling the mop of raven hair.  
  
"I-I-I-I never knew Joey could do that," Mokuba whimpered whilst his Seto had managed to reset his camera to hone in on his little brother to see if he was all right.  
  
"Oh no he only does that with extreme measures. I did warn you to get an early night sleep, Joey is really strict about preparations in the morning" Mokuba sighed. "Besides you 'were' the one who asked to be his Suez chef in his kitchen. That's probably the reason why he's so hard on you"  
  
"That's right. The kitchen runs at a tight schedule to satisfy the customers. Suez chefs particularly work really closely with the head chef and are expected to mount up to their standards. You've seen and tasted what Joey can do so you shouldn't complain about losing a couple of hours of sleep"  
  
_(When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
  
Lay under the milky way,  
  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
  
I'm not in love this time this night.)  
_  
Denny and Martha were ready with a van marked with the Nénharma logo then lined up. Joey glanced at each of them like a drill sergeant.  
  
"Fell deeds awake" he said.  
  
"Now for wrath" Denny added.  
  
"Now for ruin" Martha quoted.  
  
"AND A RED DAWN!!!!" Mokuba cried happily holding a 'V' sign. They got into the van.  
  
"FORTH EOHRLINGAS!!!!!" (3) They all screamed together as Denny revved up the engine and drove at top speed.  
  
_(Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World)  
_  
"What the hell was that?" he said climbing down the stairs completely oblivious to the obvious pop culture reference to a recently very popular film lately.  
  
_(La, la, la, la)  
_  
Seto had followed the group back to the Nénharma café where a pretty big cue of people was waiting outside. There was applause as the employees of the café arrived and opened the doors for them to enter. Joey and Mokuba had gone into the kitchen to start up the stoves whilst Martha had wiped down the tables. Denny sat down to have a drink.

The café was crowded in seconds of opening and the orders were flooding in whilst Seto sneaked past in the alleyway for filming. Mokuba plucked a few of the orders and relayed them over to Joey then watched as Joey fry, steam and bake taking in the explanations of the processes and then given various jobs from peeling the potatoes to making crepes and pancakes.  
  
_(Take some time,  
  
Mellow out,  
  
Party up,  
  
I don't fall down,  
  
Don't get caught,  
  
Sneak out of the house)  
_  
Each dish was a perfect professional presentation whether it were strips of lamb piled against each other with spinach and a mint herb dressing or cheesecake with a raspberry puree topping.  
  
"How do you make those funny golden bits on the desserts Joey?"  
  
"That's just spun sugar. Caramelise caster sugar. Grease up anything with a long metal handle then you flick the caramelised sugar over it. It'll cool down and then you can shape and it twist it like that," Joey explained, as the sugary little stringy bundle was placed neatly on top then placed outside. "Sugar cages are the same thing just with a normal glass mixing bowl or fruit bowl whatever" Joey added draping the sugar over a bowl and then popping it over another cheesecake making it look a cage.  
  
"Wow..." Mokuba mused as he stared at the beautiful new masterpiece.  
  
_(Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes turn out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World)  
_  
The customers were still coming in. Some even asking for seconds. One particular man had insisted on having the entire menu done. Finally the room had started to thin down although Joey could see there was barely an hour before another wave of customers came in. It was at the moment 11 o'clock and everyone was exhausted as the cafe became quiet. The door opened as Joey was about to go out.  
  
"Hi..." Serenity whispered to everyone. Joey smiled back at his sister as she hugged him before taking out a handkerchief and wiping the sweat upon his brow.  
  
"Look sis I better go out and get some stuff. I'm running a little low on the soy sauce" Joey said cheerfully.  
  
"I'll come with you..." Serenity replied and skipped after him. "And I'll help with the tables when it gets busy again" Mokuba pouted.  
  
"How come she gets to come in late?"  
  
"Cos she's his sister" Martha announced smugly as she wiped down the tables and then mopped up the floor. Seto sighed as he switched and off the camera. He stretched a bit cracking a few joints in the process when a rumble in his stomach. He looked around to find the nearest place to get something to eat was a McDonalds just down the road and he sighed in frustration and a slight embarrassment.  
  
_(Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World)_  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"So what'll you be making for today's special?" Serenity asked. Joey frowned as he stared at the list of usual ingredients.  
  
"Not sure... what do you think?"  
  
"I want some seafood, maybe crab or trout," Serenity announced. Joey frowned again. He was pretty tight with the budget but considering it was his sister he smiled.  
  
"Crab you say? Okie dokie..." Joey replied as he took her by the hand and headed towards the seafood stands. As it happens he had made pretty good deal with the vender who also happened to be a frequent customer to his café.  
  
"What you gonna make with it? What you gonna make with it?" Serenity bounced about as they had bought everything they really needed and were planning to head back. Joey chuckled before he gasped. "What is it big brother?" Joey pointed at the window of a wine shop.  
  
"Sauvignon Blanc" Joey whispered pressing his face against the window staring at the exotic bottle of dry white wine. "It'll be perfect with the crab... Oh why couldn't I be born a couple of years earlier? Or at least have a drunkard of a father who has better taste in alcoholic beverages?" Joey whined as his sister dragged him away from the window.  
  
"Big brother that's not nice!!!" she scowled. Joey smirked before they went to back to the café and just in time to catch the crowd of customers for lunchtime.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
At that same time Seto was taking a break and having trouble trying to concentrate. He hadn't eaten anything since lunchtime the day before so yeah... he was pretty hungry. 'Okay. Options: Try to swallow my pride and come into the the mutt's café as a loner or poison myself with processed cow's intestines and colon?' was one of the thoughts that was going through his head. Hey a super sexy, multi billionaire CEO has to eat too... though you might not believe that. He cursed silently why he didn't bring anything with him before remembering the fact he had fired his chef. However he managed to catch himself a break when his cell rang.  
  
"Kaiba" he said in his usual stoic business man voice. The secretary a schreechy type of woman.  
  
"Mr Kaiba we have a candidate applying towards the advertisement to test your new prototype. Her name is Mai Valentine"  
  
"Mai Valentine" Seto mused as he seemed to recall the name somewhere. That was when he remembered she was that blonde girl who was testing for the simulators a while ago for the Big Five and also he believed he had seen her duel in the quarter finals of Battle City. Smirking that he had conveniently found the loop hole he needed for food predicament. "Have her meet me at the following address..." now he had an excuse. He entered the café and was seated for a table for two. Mai came about 15 minutes later just as Joey and his sister had gone inside through the back to set things up for the lunchtime menu.  
  
"Hello Mr Kaiba" Mai said as she sat down opposite.  
  
"Hmm..." he answered back as Mai began conversation about duel monsters and discussing business whilst at the same time Seto was looking at the door where the kitchen would be. Just at that moment there was a gaggle of voices as another customer was stepping into the café. Seto glanced up to see who it was and rolled his eyes noticing the pony tailed imbecile Duke Devlin had just come in. Three girls from the high school were dressed up in cheerleader outfits. (4)

"Duke Devlin is here?" Mai asked surprised whilst the girls gasped and goggled that the Seto Kaiba was here too with a girl.  
  
"Oh Duky... this must be a really great place if Seto Kaiba's here too"  
  
"Didn't know you were into dating Kaiba" Duke said cheerfully as he sat down with the cheerleaders giggling.  
  
"It's just business" Kaiba said. Duke just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back staring at the menu.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Crab Napolean" (5) Joey announced placing his latest special cusine for all to try. "Or just a simple crab patté with a lemon vinergerette sauce" Everyone else had look, it didn't look that simple. It was a beatiful presentation of a vibrant colour. "Have a try guys and see if it's for sale"  
  
Everyone got a fork and dug in. There was a brief pause. Suddenly there seemed to be a warm and fuzzy sparkle in the atmosphere as different colours seemed to flash before the tasters' eyes. "Well what do you guys think?" Joey asked staring at Martha, Denny, Mokuba and Serenity one by one.  
  
"It's... exquisite..." Denny whispered as if in a daydream taking another fork full.  
  
"Beautiful..." Martha answered swirly eyed before bumping to a wall and heading back to the the drinks counter. Joey chuckled nervously at their reaction before looking at what's left over, which was absolutely nothing. The plate was licked clean within seconds whilst Mokuba's eyes seemed to glaze over a fork hanging out of his mouth. Joey waved a hand over Mokuba's face but found he was way beyond saved.  
  
"Oh God... did I poison him or something? Mokuba? MOKUBA!!!!" Joey shouted shaking Mokuba. The fork slid from Mokuba's mouth.  
  
"Tasty..." Mokuba said. Joey sweat dropped.  
  
"It's delicious big brother" Serenity cried happily. Joey smiled happy that it was good and relieved that at least his sister didn't go ditzy over his cooking.

It was happenining a lot lately and he couldn't figure what was wrong with them whenever he introduced a new dish for the gang to do a taste test, they would just go all dreamy and all that. They eventually returned back to normal of course but that never stopped him from being disturbed. He tasted his own meals and though he admitted it turned out pretty good. He never went in such a daze like everyone else.  
  
"Thanks sis..." Joey replied. 'At least Serenity's ok...' he thought. Serenity nodded before she bounced about as if her legs had been tied together with rope. 'I spoke too soon'  
  
Joey had always been good at cooking but he never exercised his skills until he brought upon himself to cook for the gang at Duellist Kingdom around the campfire when the gang had first met Mai.  
  
He decided to set up a small stall for bakery products and it happen to be a big hit. Coupled with multiple jobs newspaper delivering, part time janitor at the university, fixing computers, plumbing, car mechanics and generally being the local handy man, the small stall eventually grew to a slightly bigger stall where he served some simple fast meals along with the cakes and pastries. Then he pretty quickly managed to get enough money to start the café.  
  
It had been running for a only a couple of months before the budget was already out of the red and making profit when he expanded the kitchen and employed Martha and Denny. He was even able to save up for an apartment next door to move in with his father whilst keeping the old one for his mother and sister who had decided to move back into Domino after 7 years.  
  
Things got a bit rough when he found out his mother was fired from her job and the money won over from Duellist Kingdom was dwindling. The last two months he decided that the only way to keep up with the family income when both his parents were at the moment unemployed he had been taking up some of his old jobs as well as running the café.  
  
Technically he would be pushing his luck with being allowed to have a job when in full time education but what they didn't know wouldn't harm him. Of course he was worried about the failing grades he's been receiving lately plus all the detentions that Kaiba kept putting him in but hopefully they'd overlook it with the regards that he had a 100% attendence record and the couple of A's that he did get on his report card.  
  
"Yipe!!!!!" Mokuba yelped running back into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Joey asked the kid who was now pale as a sheet.  
  
"S-S-S-S-S-S-Seto's outside" he rasped. Joey peeped through the window of the kitchen noticing the CEO sitting there with what looked like Mai. Then he heard some whining voices in the nearby table and his eyes widened seeing Duke Devlin with his cheerleaders there as well. Joey groaned whilst Mokuba was trembling in his feet. His brother would get mad if he knew he was hanging around here with Joey of all people.  
  
"Don't worry big brother I'll handle it" Serenity chirped as she opened the door grabbing a pen and pad.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Hello..." Serenity chirped at Duke whilst the three cheerleaders were staring at her with venomous glints in their eyes.  
  
"Oh Serenity. It's nice to see you er..." Duke said awkwardly. "Oh boy..." the girls were ganging up.  
  
"Oh Dukey why don't we go somewhere else? It's really hot around here" one of the cheerleaders complained.  
  
"Now, now girls you said you were hungry remember?"  
  
"Well I don't really like the look of the food here. Looks high on cholesterol" the fattest one of them replied.  
  
"Oh no there is a low fat and free range salads for you to pick too and we could always turn on the air conditioning for you if you really think it's that stuffy" Serenity chirped. The cheerleaders were begginning to look restless and giving her the evil eye.  
  
"Leave her alone. She's just a friend of his" Mai had butted in noticing Serenity on the receiving end of a round the lamb slaughter.  
  
"Oh yes and I suppose your just a friend to that Seto Kaiba. How much does he pay you for showing off the cleavage missy?" one of them retorted. Mai narrowed her eyes as Duke and Seto was preparing for a 3 to 1 catfight.  
  
"And I hope 'Serenity' that a friend is all that you are to Duke" another whispered to Serenity.  
  
"We're his cheerleaders, we've got first dibs on him sister so you better back off" Serenity cringed as two out of the three cheerleaders had ganged on her whilst Mai was arguing with the third. The violence was escalating as the other customers were now staring at the spectacle. There was a sudden a huge klaxon sound that blew out everyone's ears. Joey was standing there looking furious.  
  
"Joey... " Duke whispered whilst Seto stared.  
  
"If ya don't like da food in this joint you could leave ya know?" Joey growled in his put on Brooklyn accent whilst Serenity hid behind him. "It's one thing pissin' off the staff and another for harrassing customers"  
  
"Oh, aren't you that guy who lost to Duke and only had Yugi to help you out!?!?!? You know the one in the dog suit?" Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. So?" Joey stared on whilst the cheerleaders giggled. He swallowed taking the pen and pad. "May I take your orders?"  
  
"Good doggie" the fat one said whilst the others giggled some more. Joey ushered a worried Serenity back into the kitchen. Duke was looking apologetic whilst Joey stood with the pen and pad.  
  
"We 'ave the Crab Napolean special and dessert comes with the special deal meals. The chef recommends the 'Spotted Dick'" The cheerleaders finally settled down whilst Mai looked on worried at the blonde. Seto looked amused from the discomfort whilst Duke looked ready to dig his own grave and bury himself. "Duke?"  
  
"Hey Joey... um... didn't know you work here"  
  
"Yeah... what do you wanna eat?" Joey asked standing looking bored.  
  
"I'll try the special..." Duke said cheerfully in hopes to lighten the stormy mood that Joey was probably in. "How about you girls?"  
  
"Eww... I don't like crab..."  
  
"I want the chicken..."  
  
"Yeah me too..."  
  
"Me three" Duke smiled.  
  
"Right... one special and three chickens"  
  
"Help yourself to drinks at the counter" Joey said before turning over to Mai and Seto's table.  
  
"My Joey... didn't expect to see you here..."  
  
"Hey... I need some spendin' money... I don't want to have to waste a single dollar with my sisters 3 mil you know?" he said before swallowing his pride to ask for their orders.  
  
"I'll try the Chicken Ceaser Salad basket" Mai announced. Joey smiled before turning to the CEO.  
  
"Well... wouldn't have expected that they'd hire a dog but I suppose I'll be generous and ask for the special..." Seto said with a smirk. Joey wrote it down and marched off back into the kitchen.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba was staring through the crack on the door.  
  
"Hey Joey... you ok?"  
  
"I'll be ok if you find me some rat poison. I'll need it to garnish the crab..."  
  
"What!?!?!? NO WAY!!!!!"  
  
"Then get back to the souffle then..." Joey muttered before he went to prepare the meals. Serenity was garnishing one of the dishes when banging was heard. She turned to see Joey was busy hammering away at some piece of meat as if he reinacting the film Psycho.  
  
"Big brother why are you bashing that piece of chicken into pulp?"  
  
"It's called tenderising sis... makes it taste great and at the same time means I won't need to go to prison for GBH (6) Now please... let me have my Norman Bates moment before I GO KILL SOMEONE!!!!!!" Joey yelled waving the metal hammer like a lunatic before continuing to bash the poor dead piece of chicken. Frying the chicken for a bit he went to the salads and started tossing it about with the various greens.  
  
"Big brother?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I still remember all the little things you use to do whenever mom and dad started arguing, you take me out to get some ice cream when it was summer and when it was too cold to go out you'd sneak into the kitchen to make these huge cappucino cups filled with hot chocolate and marshmellows floating on top. Then we'd have a midnight feast with you making us potsticker plates, pancakes, battenbergs, sandwich toasties"

Joey smiled at the memory whilst he worked on the dishes. He almost went into another world as he prepared the crab pates and before he knew it they were done.  
  
The dishes were ready as and garnished and ready to serve. Seto stared at the piece of artwork before him. The presentation of the crab was neat and was literally screaming EAT ME!!!!  
  
"Well bon appetit" Mai said as she tuck into her Chicken Ceaser salad whilst the girls and Duke also tucked in. Seto blinked a couple of times before getting out a fork and scooping a piece from the pate. He raised it to his lips and hesitating a moment.

He could feel the wrenching of his stomach that was empty for practically 24 hours and was getting impatient. With a mental sigh he took the bite which suddenly exploded with various flavours. He restrained himself enough to keep from wolfing it down like it an animal whilst ignoring the exclamations of vigor from Mai and the cheerleaders who were tucking into their chicken.  
  
Duke stared at the beautiful pate and taking a bite. He's eyes sparkled with delight as he eat at the pate ravenously.  
  
"Wow... they sure like your cooking Joey... Even Seto's enjoying it"  
  
"Are you sure? He looks like he's about to throw up to me..." Joey asked looking through the window as well.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
Taste good, can't move... won't move... won't embarrass myself saying that I like this... won't... hey. What is that blonde bimbo doing?  
  
"You know what? I hate you... I hate you so much... In fact I don't even see the point in wanting to waste my time for a couple of measly bucks just to test your trashy machines"Mai is yelling at me. What!?!?!? How dare she insult my invention. Hang on... is that lemon I'm tasting in this pate? Mm... this is delicious... "This crap is good, your crap is bad... have a wonderfully crappy day Kaiba!!!!!" and she's left... Like I really care except for this delectable pate I'm eating right now. Hmm... I wonder if the ceaser sauce she just threw at me will stain my shirt. Oh dear... she's started throwing plates about the place too.  
  
Duke's POV  
  
This is... this... I don't know what but I can't help it. I can't help but eat this whilst the girls and that Mai are tearing down the café and throwing plates all over the place. Darn it... this tastes too good... I know I need to stop them but what happens if they take the my crab away. No I can't let them have it. IT'S MINE I ORDERED IT!!!! I have to finish this meal before I can make a move. So tasty.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Chaos rained as the cheerleaders were throwing plates all over the place whilst Seto and Duke just ignored them and continued... um... eating... Joey had to come out and the girls were thrown out. He sighed as the plates were shattered all over the floor.  
  
"Great... just great!!!" Joey said hopelessly whilst Denny and Martha went to sweep up. Seto and Duke were just finishing.  
  
"Um... I'm sorry... Joey" Duke said before licking a bit of the sauce of his fingers. "I..."  
  
"Mutt..." Seto interrupted.  
  
"What?" In a swift movement of a scribble and a rip. A cheque was in his face.  
  
"Keep the change" Seto said as Joey took the cheque marking 500 dollars. Enough to pay for the meal and some new plates.  
  
"Hey... I know they're doing a big discount sale in the department store. I'll help you take them home... you know as a way to say sorry?" Duke asked. Joey raised an eyebrow before he nodded.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
(1) Well, Joey delivers morning newspapers before school so I'm assuming his a morning person or at least someone that can wake up early in the morning right?  
  
(2) Saki Hanajima is my favourite character in Fruits Basket with her psychic electric signals that's supposed to leave you bed ridden for a week (so claimed by the members of the Yuki Fan Club). I had to have that kind of moment in there in honour of her because she's absolutely brilliant.  
  
(3) Quote from Lord of the Rings movie 'The Two Towers' extended version said by King Theoden before he went riding out to meet with the Urukai. I don't know what the hell it means except the fact that I loved it to bits and hence establish Joey's interest of Lord of the Rings as well.  
  
(4) Their the same cheerleaders in the Dungeon Dice arc where Joey wore that dog suit (cringe)

(5) Borrowed it from the film Simply Irresistable starring Sarah Michelle Gellar  
  
(6) Grevious Bodily Harm  
  
Sam: BTW... the whole thing about Joey's cooking having people in a wonderful comical doozy was an idea that came from Simply Irresistable as well otherwise it'll just be boring... People said it was a crap film but I thought it was hilarious... Anyway... hope you enjoy this installment... NEXT STOP!!!! SHOPPING WITH DUKE!!!!!

Questions and quirks...

Sam: I've decided to add this QQ (questions and quirks section) to answer some possible questions that'll brought up from this story.

1) What's Mokuba's intention to work for Joey? Just to generally be a better cook and because Joey makes a killer chocolate parfeit (which apparently is Mokuba's favourite food)

2) Why did Joey decide to run a restaurant? Financial issues. Serenity's eye therapy, debts to be paid, a family to feed and two utterly useless parents who are both currently unemployed. Plus he's good at what he does

3) Why does Joey want to keep the fact that he owns his restaurant a secret? The school policy gave Joey permission to work whilst he went to school but that's only for a 'part time' job at a max of 16 hours. What would the school board think if they found out that he was working 50 hours? They'd revoke his right to work which evidently means he can't pay for his tuition to go to school either. Hence no job plus no school equals crappier life.

4) Ok so fair enough that school doesn't need to know but why not his friends? Since when does Joey ever want to let his friends know that he's in some kind of financial trouble? The only time he ever asked for help was for Serenity's eye operation otherwise he keeps his problems to himself.

5) I understand that the grading system in the US, the lowest grade was F but unfortunately for me I come from the UK where like many cool anime you lucky people get to watch, grade F doesn't exist here. The lowest passing grade is a grade E. A failed grade is a U for unclassfied... Sorry if I confuse you... but then again you confuse me by insisting you rename your sports... so there... American football indeed...

6) Why a chef? Well it all came down to this little snippet in Duellist Kingdom where he made a four star meal out of cooking candy bars. (shrugs) The fact that he's feelings are transferred to his food and making his customers go loopy just shows I'm barmy and I'll do anything to this story to get a laugh out of it... Simply Irresistable is class film (I love it)


	3. Day 3

My Project: Jounouchi Katsuya  
  
Sam I have the worse case of writer's block for all my stories except this one so far... ah well might as well get it going. I think I like how this story will be turning out to be.  
  
LS: Sam does not own any characters of Yu-gi-oh, some of the puns and quotes from different pop cultures and the song 'Itty Bitty Pretty One'  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, hey guys I've got everything sorted out for Friday" Téa said excitedly as Yugi and gang had gathered together at the Game shop to sort out their plans for Joey's birthday party at the Rio Dejinero restaurant. "Well at first my aunt had a major problem because the Head chef that was employed for the restaurant, Pierre ditched on us. We were on in a real panic until someone heard a rumour about this great café that opened a couple of months ago and she managed to book their catering services for the restaurant. Here's the leaflet" she handed it to Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Tristan gathered round to read through it.  
  
"Oh wow this is so cool. Look at the cakes they can make" Yugi exclaimed excitedly, his violet orbs glittering with delight.  
  
"I'm impressed" Yami smirked whilst Bakura shrugged muttering incoherently to himself. Ryou prodded him disapprovingly with an elbow of his disrespect for the chef's artistery.  
  
"Man the chef knows his duel monsters too" Tristan said as he opened up the leaflet and showing a photo of a massive cake with chocolate and icing sugar sculptures of the various characters from the card game.  
  
"Oh... This is definitely going to be the birthday cake" Ryou said pointing at the most expensive and glamorous of the range of cakes to order. It was a huge three layered cake with various choclate and icing sculptures of Duel Monsters embedded to the cake itself.  
  
"Cool it has the gangs favourite cards on it too... Yugi's Dark Magician, Cyber Commander even Téa's wimpy Magician of Faith" Tristan joked  
  
"HEY!!!" Téa yelled.  
  
"Does it have Change of Hearts?" Bakura asked speaking for the first time.  
  
"Yup!!!" Yugi chirped and Bakura grunted appreciatively before browsing around the shop and sneaking some Duel Monster booster packs into his pocket. "Grandpa, Grandpa!!!! What do you think?" Yugi bounced showing the old man behind the counter.  
  
"Absolutely wonderful"  
  
"I think Joey would be so greatful and honoured to have friends like you aibou" Yami added affectionately.  
  
"Oh, what's this café called Yugi?" Ryou asked out of curiosity. Yugi turned to the front.  
  
"Nénharma!!!" he declared. (A/N: NOW YOU 'MUST' BE STUPID IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto cursed once more at the early hour and switched on the monitors watching the blonde up and about like a busy ant pacing back and forth with carrying boxes of stock from the truck to the kitchen, the delivery men helped with the packing and was rewarded with a free box of homemade donuts and cakes.  
  
Joey waved goodbye, before he set to work, moulding cakes the pieces of pastry here for the apple pie then checking the oven for the bakewell tart, then blow torching and caramelising the crème flan. After preparation was done he got on his rusty but trusty old bike and proceeded on his journey to cycle to the otherside of town again and got everyone to wake up. Mokuba this time had gotten up bright and early for the day not wanting to risk the previous experience of Joey's 'the thing' technique.  
  
They arrived to a another huge queue of people hanging around outside their café and immediately set to work. Today was Sunday, which Joey classed as Cake day because most of the customers came for desserts and tea on Sundays, this meant he wouldn't really need to cook anything except for the few odd customers requesting for a set meal, which Mokuba could handle on his own with Martha. For now though it was shopping with Serenity for: plates. Seto was hiding in the his usual spot of the alleyway before he went to follow the Wheeler siblings and Duke.  
  
Serenity smiled as usual in her cheeful and carefree self whilst her brother stared at the raven headed dice boy looking nervous as they both got into his car and were driven to a the best department store for dishes and plates. Joey had already cashed the money from Seto's cheque and was raring to find a bargain. They had arrived to find big signs of major discounts shortly followed by Seto who walked around pretending to browse around the mall whilst at the same time keeping out of sight from the blonde.  
  
"I'll gladly help with the carrying for all the trouble yesterday. I'll do whatever you say" Duke announced to the blonde. Joey smirked and glanced at Serenity who looked a little worried whilst Seto stared suspiciously at the blonde.  
  
_(Mmmm m m mm  
  
Mmmm m m mm  
  
Mmmm m m mm  
  
Mmmm m m mm  
  
Ohhh bop bop bodap  
  
Ohhh bop bop bodap  
  
Ohhh bop bop bodap  
  
Ohhh bop bop bodap)_ (A/N: People click your fingers to this...)  
  
Joey browsed through the plates and looked at the bargain, price and quality.  
  
"I'll think I'll take a dozen" he paid the amount using Seto's paid cheque then dumped every single plate into Duke's arms. "Oh and a dozen of these" he paid and dumped another load on Duke. "And these... and these" he said as more and more were piled on top of Duke.  
  
"Don't you think that's enough?" Duke asked looking at the huge stack"  
  
"Well you did say you were going to do whatever I say. Hey, a rice cooker." he bought that dumped it on top of Duke as well. "You put those in the car Duckie and meet up with me and Serenity later... We're gonna get her a nice dress. Hurry up Duckie..."  
  
"Hey stop calling me that!!!!" Joey glared.  
  
"Just be glad I'm not making you wear a duck suit and broadcasting it live Devlin. Now say quack, quack!!!" Joey said evilly pointing at the poor dice boy who was regretting of ever offering to be his pack mule for the day.  
  
_(Oh Itty bitty pretty one  
  
Come on and talk to me  
  
Let me grab you lovely one  
  
Come sit down on my knee  
  
Ohhhh bop bop bodap  
  
Ohhhh bop bop bodap  
  
Ohhhh bop bop bodap  
  
Ohhhh bop bop bodap)_  
  
"Aren't you overdoing it a bit?" Serenity asked looking worriedly over at Duke where held a good dozen plates at a time and tried to get down the stairs. Joey frowned whilst in deep thought whilst Seto winced from the coming disaster.  
  
"WHOA!!!!" CRASSSSHHHHH!!!!!! Joey smiled.  
  
"Nope... By the way Duke you're paying for that" he replied finally. "Whoever said that revenge was sweet wasn't kidding"  
  
"It's petty..." Serenity scowled  
  
"Yes... I know it's petty, I know I'll regret it later but let's enjoy the moment while it lasts"  
  
"You're hopeless" Serenity sighed before marching on ahead whilst poor Duke carried on his torturous task of carrying the remainder of the newly bought dishes towards the car.  
  
_(I could tell you a story  
  
Happened long time ago  
  
Itty bitty pretty one  
  
Ive been watching you grow  
  
Ohhhh bop bop bodap  
  
Ohhhh bop bop bodap  
  
Ohhhh bop bop bodap  
  
Ohhhh bop bop bodap)_  
  
Duke finally finished loading and sat next to Joey in an exhausted heap. He noticed Joey had brought a crossword book with him completing a each puzzle in under a minute whilst waiting for his sister to finish changing.  
  
"Well... what do you think?" Serenity announced revealing herself in a sweet little pink dress.  
  
"Beautiful" Joey grinned. Serenity blushed then noticed Duke's stunned look. A trickle of red came from his nose. Joey held out a packet of tissues to Duke whilst an unseen glint except under the watchful eye of a certain CEO had crossed the blonde's eyes.  
  
"Thanks" Duke said taking the tissue gratefully before getting bashed about with the crossword book.  
  
"YOU SICK BASTARD!!!" Joey yelled beating the emerald eyed teen for having dirty thoughts of his sister.  
  
_(Itty bitty pretty one  
  
Come on and talk to me Girl you know I love you more  
  
Come sit down on my knee  
  
Bom bom baby bom  
  
Bom bom baby bom  
  
Bom bom baby bom)_  
  
Duke was a mess as he followed them wearily towards the most dreaded and scary place in the entire world. Even worse than the Shadow Realm. Yes it was... the bowling alley. After dumping the load of shopping on the resident pack mule Joey took Serenity by the hand and had a go. "Come on Devlin!!!" Joey yelled at creater of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Duke finally managed to sit and rest.  
  
"Oh!!!" Serenity yelled in alarm as her bowl had flew backwards and catapulted squarely into the most painful anatomy of Duke's entire being. His crotch.  
  
"Nice shot sis!!!" Joey cheered whilst Serenity hurried to Duke's aid.  
  
"OH I'M SO SORRY!!!" Joey on the other hand was laughing silently. Unlike most girls Serenity did not PMS. Nope she just gets drastically clumsy at the best of times and Joey was the only on who could calculate her time of clumsiness and manipulate it to his advantage. Serenity went to relieve Duke the weight of the heavy bowl but it slipped again and dropped on Duke's foot.  
  
"OOOOWWWW!!!" Duke leaped hopping up and down whilst holding his squished foot.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
_(Mmmm mm m m mm  
  
Mmmm mm m m mm  
  
Mmmm mm m m mm  
  
Mmmm mm m m mm  
  
Ohhhh bop bop bodap  
  
Ohhhh bop bop bodap  
  
Ohhhh bop bop bodap  
  
Ohhhh bop bop bodap)_  
  
The shopping spree had finally ended as Duke thanked whatever gods existed in the world that it did. Seto smiled smugly at the potential blackmail material but because of his musings he didn't pay attention to where he was going and bumped into a figure.  
  
"What you doin' here Kaiba?" Joey said monotonously. Seto had quickly hid the camera.  
  
"What do you think mutt? Obviously I'm here to purchase goods" Seto replied. Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever..." Joey replied.  
  
"What? No witty reparté chihuahua. Being exceptionally dumber than usual to think of an insult?" Joey stared dully at the CEO but quick as a flash he pinched Seto's nose. Seto was about to shout when suddenly a choclate éclair was thrusted down his throat.  
  
"Dessert came free with the special you ordered yesterday. Enjoy!!!" Joey said before turning leaving Seto reeling from the wonderous taste of the chocolate. Joey shoved the box that carried the éclair in his hands and gave a second box to Duke.  
  
"Thanks Joey" Duke said enthusiastically opening it to reveal the choclate and cream goodness.  
  
"Eat it later Devlin. You still got to drop these plates at the café" Joey said dragging dice boy with him.  
  
_(I'll tell you a story  
  
Happened long time ago  
  
Itty bitty pretty one  
  
Ive been watching you grow  
  
Ohhhh bop bop bodap  
  
Ohhhh bop bop bodap  
  
Ohhhh bop bop bodap (Till fade)  
_  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto's POV  
  
Chocolate... The brown sweetness of chocolate dribbled over a soft delectable pastry filled with the fresh coolness cream. The chocolate éclair... such a delight, such a food of love, ah... heaven... such... huh? What the hell was I thinking? I was reciting poetry... to a dessert? OH MY GOD WHAT HAS HE DONE TO ME!?!?!?!? I DON'T EVEN LIKE DESSERT!!! I spit out the infernal éclair that the mutt shoved down my throat. Well done Seto you almost got found out. I can't expect to keep filming him like this though... If I'm supposed to get a bit more in depth in this I'm going to have to... urgh... interact more... and I shudder to think what else I'm getting myself into here.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Thanks Duke" Joey said as the last of the plates were delivered. At this time Seto who had driven like a maniac managed to return to café Nénharma just in time to catch Joey and Serenity going in.  
  
"No problem..." Duke replied. Joey and Serenity headed back into the restaurant. Duke followed.  
  
"Go home Devlin" Joey annoyed at the dice boy. "Leave my sister alone" Serenity blinked in confusion whilst Duke smiled uneasily. Joey narrowed his eyes preparing for 'the thing'. Duke backed away. Serenity shook her head shamelessly at her brother but cringed when she spotted someone she really didn't want to see. Seto stared curiously at her sudden change of reaction. Joey noticed her reluctance to come in as well. "What's wrong Serenity?"  
  
"Serenity!!!" a man called cheerfully recognising her. He was a extremely handsome brunette man in his mid-thirties dressed in a business suit with the tie loose and friendly purple eyes. Next to him was a boy around Joey's age with similar features with the exception of a punk rock hair style and wearing attire similar to Yugi and Yami. Joey guessed that the man and the teen were probably related but what caught his attention was the woman that was with them.  
  
"Hey..." Joey said and smiled. Serenity pulled on his arm anxiously urging that they leave.  
  
"Who's this young man with you Serenity?" the man asked. Serenity pursed her lips but she sighed in defeat whilst Seto hid to get a better angle for the camera. It was a little too far for the camera to pick up their voices from all the noise but Seto could lip read what they said.  
  
"Urm... this is Joey... my big brother. Joey this is Asato Kinajima, mom's new boyfriend and his son... Kuro" she introduced.  
  
Asato smiled. "Annie's only mentioned you a couple of times but I really did want to meet you in person Joey" Joey smiled whilst Serenity looked from Asato to Joey then at Kuro who was still silent. She bit her lip. "Come sit with us... I heard this café had a real reputation with it's cakes which is why I brought Kuro and your mom here. I hope you don't mind me dating her"  
  
"Of course not Mr Kinajima" Joey said shaking his hand.  
  
"Please... call me Asato. Don't be so formal, it makes me feel old"  
  
"Have you ordered?" Joey asked.  
  
"Oh we were just about to..." came the reply. "Waiter?" Denny had taken the call and glanced at Joey. Joey shook his head, which went unnoticed.  
  
"What would you like?" Denny asked cheefully then jotted down their orders of the pre ready cakes that were made for the day. Denny left glancing once more at Joey who merely smiled before turning to the conversation.  
  
"So Joey you're in high school right. I heard you were the one who got the money for Serenity's eye operation"  
  
"Yeah... it was a tournament for Duel Monsters. I went to da competition with my friend Yugi"  
  
"You mean Yugi Motou? The King of Games?" Kuro said enthusiastically speaking up for the first time. Asato smiled.  
  
"Sorry, my son's a fanatic about Duel Monsters too. He's idol is Yugi. Hey... he's a friend of yours isn't he?"  
  
"Yep..."Joey said. "My best bud... we were in the tournament thick and thin right until the final"  
  
"Yugi was the winner though so how did you get the money?" Kuro frowned adding a little sneer to the end.  
  
"He gave the money to me. He said I needed it more than he did" Joey knowing that he had landed himself in a trap.  
  
"So technically you didn't actually win the money?" Kuro asked. Kuro was trying to bait him and Joey couldn't let his anger get the better of him.  
  
"No... but does that matter? Serenity didn't have to lose her eyesight in the end. Which is all I care about" Joey said calmly though inside he was raging with fury. Kuro narrowed his eyes for the fact that Joey got out of the argument without embarrassing himself. Asato was glaring at him but Kuro seemed unfazed. He smiled again.  
  
"I also heard you use to be in a gang"  
  
"Kuro!!" Asato scowled knowing what he was trying to do.  
  
"Yeah... but I quit before high school..." Joey answered.  
  
"So what did you do when you were still in the gang?"  
  
"A lot of bad stuff that I don't really want to talk about. I'm glad I quit and I'm making fresh start. Is there anything you want to know?"  
  
"Speaking of school I wouldn't mind looking at your report card now" Annie said for the first time. Kuro smiled as Joey gave her the card and let her scan through it. "E's? You plan to make a fresh start with grades like this?" she said slapping it back on the table. Kuro smiled whilst Asato and Serenity looked on with worry. Joey took a deep breath as Annie was laying it out on him. "Now Kuro here get's his straight A's in his school whilst you're sitting around doing what?" Joey snapped.  
  
"Work... Annie... it's called work... Why? Because I can't expect to depend on either of my parents to bring in the tuition money, two apartment rents, tax, food and my little sister's eye therapy" Joey snapped fiercely whilst Annie was speechless. "You walked out on me dragging Serenity with you for nearly 7 years so as far as I'm concerned you have no right to come here to judge me. Now if you'll excuse me Mr Kinajima I've lost my appetite" Joey got up and stormed out of the café. Serenity hurried and went after him.  
  
"Joey..." Asato said pleadingly before sitting down. Kuro crossed his arms feeling a little more than a bit uncomfortable. He was going to get a good scowling from his dad whilst Annie just looked on at her son before blinking away any tears that threatened to fall. Seto switched off the camera at that moment before leaning against a wall. 'From the way he acts at school you'd never know how much tension there is in the family' Seto thought as he contemplated the events. The rest of the hours of the day was spent in the kitchen with Joey making a new batch of the cakes that were sold out. Serenity was by him as she watched him tenderly brushing some cinnamon pastries with egg yolk.  
  
"I'm sorry about today... I really didn't want you to meet them like that..." Serenity whispered.  
  
"It's ok..." Joey replied placing the baking tray into the pre-heated oven.  
  
"Aren't you... mad that mama's going out with him?"  
  
"Why? Asato's ok... don't know about his son"  
  
"It's not just that but..."  
  
"Look... Annie and Malcolm want nothing to do with each other. They're divoced so it's logical if either of them start dating again and we shouldn't interfere..."  
  
"Still I just... hoped that we could go back to the time when you called them mama and papa too..." Joey bit his lip.  
  
"I do to..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey was sitting outside in the night air whilst Serenity started sweeping the floors. Asato, Kuro and Annie had long gone after Serenity talked with them and had decided she was going to stay with Joey. There were still customers even though it was near closing hour and by now the gang were pretty exhausted. Seto was at the moment filming from a safe distance angling it perfectly at the blonde who had lit a ciggerette in the cool January air. The smoke drifted upwards into the air whilst the burning ember of the cancer stick glowed, the ashes began crawling towards the tan brown butt as Joey drifted to his own state of mind. Smoke danced evocatively from his lips then disappeared before Joey put the butt back into his mouth and repeating the cycle.  
  
"I didn't know you smoked..." Serenity whispered.  
  
"Occasionally..." was all he said as he took another drag from the cancer stick.  
  
"Like when you're really stressed out? Some of my friend's parents do that when they're stressed out too" Joey glanced at for a moment before looked away. "I read the letter saying that they were raising the rent for me and mom's apartment next month" Joey smirked at his sister.  
  
"The smoking thing was just a bad habit I picked up from when I was in the gang sis... Ok... so it'll take a bit to adjust but we'll manage. I can handle it..." he said stubbing out the cigarette.  
  
"But you're not even supposed to be handling stuff like this... not now anyway... plus what mama and Kuro said this afternoon" Serenity said sadly before going to embrace her brother. Joey sighed as he rested a chin on her head.  
  
"Well the fact is that I'm holding it together... and that's all that matters... and don't worry about what's going on between me, Annie and Kuro... just be yourself" he said before he nudged her back into the restaurant. Seto switched off the camera at that point and silently sat in the car waiting contemplating the first few day's events.  
  
Seto POV  
  
Only a couple of days of shooting and I find out more and more of what I don't really know about him. That conversation. It kind of reminded of when Mokuba got upset of me leaving for my business trips. I do really need to spend some more time with him. Hmm... perhaps... yeah... means I'll spend time with him and be able to watch over the mutt at the same time. I head for the restaurant.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Mokuba stretched as bones cracked tiredly from the hard days work and smiled to himself with satisfaction putting away the broom not noticing the nearly 6 ft figure coming towards him. So happy was the little scamp he didn't notice the potential danger until it was all too late.  
  
"Hello big brother!!!" Mokuba chirped as he went to reach for a drink. It took a full ten seconds to realise and when he did the shock had sent his already wild hair into a fray. Denny looked at Mokuba who's hair had stood up on end like a cats and a strange overbearing cloud hung over the kid's head. Only one word could describe this situation. Busted.  
  
"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Seto said punctuating each word.  
  
"Meep..." Mokuba could only say but thankfully Joey decided to step in for the rescue.  
  
"It should be what are you doin' here Kaiba? An' is it any of yer business of what Mokuba likes ta do?" Joey growled switching on the Brooklyn accent. "Your little bro can hang out wit us if he wants ta"  
  
"Somebody can dig my grave while I crawl in it and die..." Mokuba muttered to himself.  
  
"You said you were going to be sleeping over with friends. I would have expected you would have better taste than hang out with the mutt of all people Mokuba" Mokuba cringed of the calm yet frightening voice of his older brother.  
  
"Well... I kept telling you we need a new chef ever since you fired our last one six months ago but then lately you were to busy with the prototype so, well I decided to get some cooking lessons from Joey rather than order take out all the time..."  
  
"That's no excuse"  
  
"I-I know..."Mokuba said silently pleading for Joey to intervene some more. Joey sighed and immediately switched off the Brooklyn accent. This time things were going to be serious.  
  
"Alright Kaiba lay off on the kid"  
  
"This is none of your buisness mutt"  
  
"You're in 'my' café dollar brain. Everything that goes on under this roof is my business" Joey said staring intensely matching glare for glare with the CEO. "But since I'm being generous I'll talk your language. Let's strike a deal" Seto smiled mentally to himself. 'That's it' Joey beckoned the CEO to come into the kitchen and take a seat. Joey had started the stove again and brought out different types of ingredients from the fridge and started frying. It was about fifteen minutes before the CEO spoke.  
  
"Just get on with it dog" he scowled impatiently keeping up the appearance that he didn't know about Mokuba's involvement with Joey's café.  
  
"Almost there" Joey replied seeming absolutely unfazed by the insult. "Right... the deals this... Two things. One of course is to let Mokuba stay and hang out with the gang and two is for you to keep your rich mouth shut about me owning this café to anyone. Not even your maid must know of it"  
  
"What's in it for me?" Joey smiled as he had piqued Seto's interest.  
  
"Hungry? A diet of chocolate éclairs are not the way to go you know?" Joey said grinning and placing strips of a beef steak fanned out with a red wine sauce dribbled over it "Beef filet and sauce... According to your brother it's your favourite"  
  
"Ehehehe...." Mokuba chuckled nervously from the glare that Seto sent his way. Joey shoved a fork in front. Seto stared hesitantly at the seemingly harmless dish but then remembering about the crab he had the day before and then the chocolate éclair that afternoon. It nearly drove him to the brink of embarassing himself by declaring his love for it. (A/N: o-0UUU) He outwardly remained calm though when he took the bite. Nothing...  
  
BOOOMMM!!! (ding, ding)  
  
Bursts of colour seemed to flash around him as he's blue cold eyes sparkled and glazed over, fireworks seemed to fly from him suddenly changing from red, to yellow, to green and so on and so forth. The flavours bursting upon his tongue had sent him reeling with dizzyness as he's usual sharp blue eyes became comically swirly and a goofy grin threatened to spread across his lips. (A/N: Comically swirly eyes and a goofy grin? Alright... now I know I'm going over the top with this)  
  
"How is it?" Joey asked staring at him with a strange frown.  
  
"Nghn..." Seto only managed to utter.  
  
"Huh? Earth to Kaiba... How is it?" Joey asked again waving a hand over the swirly eyed CEO who was swaying a little bit.  
  
"Not... bad..." the audible reply finally came. Seto shook his head mentally as the affect of the first bite came to an end though he dreaded having to take another one. Thankfully Joey relieved him of that.  
  
"Good... then that means you've hired yourself a chef..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well Mokuba did say that you haven't got a chef for 6 months so now you've hired one. You don't really need to pay me just come here whenever your hungry, neither Kaiba Corp or your mansion is too far from here. About 5 minute drive I'd say" Mokuba smiled nodding in aggreement. Seto narrowed his eyes and Mokuba now looked doubtful whether Joey's plan would fall through. "Ok... if you still have any doubts, here's another incentive... I won't tell anyone about your... cooking skills..." Seto's eyes widened and a flush of pink flooded his pale cheeks. Joey poured Mokuba some milk to calm his nerves as the poor kid had just started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Fine... it's a deal... but I want to add something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Teach me how to cook"  
  
"PHHHTTTTT!!!!!" Mokuba spluttered and coughed his milk.  
  
"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT!?!?!?" Mokuba yelled whilst Joey merely looked dumbfounded. Seto narrowed his eyes at the blonde who looked indifferent to the threat of his glare.  
  
"Teach me how to cook" Seto repeated. Mokuba was now panicking like never before.  
  
"Teach you how to cook? Fine... but Mokuba will be doing the teaching... " he said.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Mokuba screamed. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!" Seto sweat dropped from the outburst. 'Am I really that bad?' Seto thought to himself.  
  
"'You're' teaching him Mokuba... I'm not going to lecture somebody who can screw up something as simple as boiling an egg" Seto glared at him whilst Mokuba pouted and looked like about to cry. Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
"If he cries I'm going to kill you Wheeler" Seto threatened.  
  
"At least get him to know the basics without blowing up things... if he can pass that I'll give him a few tips. I'll give you tomorrow off"  
  
"I'll help out too... my school has a teacher training day tomorrow... so I'll lend a hand. Ok?" Serenity announced. Joey frowned but shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Sure... That ok with you Kaiba?" Seto nodded. "Mokuba?" Mokuba looked around in means of escape. Joey grabbed him by the jumper and glared at the boy. "Mokuba..." he said calmly with a threatening underlayed tone. Mokuba slumped his shoulders.  
  
"Yes chef... I'll go write my will before I go..." he cried in defeat. Seto looked about to comfort him but Mokuba slouched away crying. (A/N: Awwww... poor Mokie. :) MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!)  
  
"Good..." Joey smiled before thrusting the beef filet dish back to Seto. "Well finish that. I need to wash up and go home" Seto let out a strangled cry as he went through the dish in and the weird sensations it can produce in the equivalence of riding a death defying roller coaster with each bite.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Sam: Sorry about the angst in the middle people but I'll make up with the humour in the next chapter.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
SETO WILL BE DEMONSTRATING HIS CULINARY SKILLS... MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! MAJOR KITCHEN EXPLOSIONS HERE WE COME!!!! I'M EVIL!!! EEEEVVVVIIIIILLLLL!!!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Review me MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! :) 


	4. Day 4

My Project: Jounouchi Katsuya  
  
Sam: reading review submitted by Sora Yes I understand that perhaps the rules of American football and Rugby are different... but I'm looking at this from a total outsider POV who knows nothing of the rules of American football OR rugby. Now take this... British football (or soccer how you call it), American football and rugby... from a person who's totally oblivious of the rules to all of three of these sports and just plainly watching it. You'll agree that American football is more similar to rugby than it ever is to British football.  
  
Seto: What does football have to do with this story?  
  
Sam: ...  
  
Seto: Well? (holding a plaque saying 'Absolutely nothing')  
  
Sam: Absolutely... nothing?  
  
Seto: Very good Sam... (pets her on the head)  
  
Sam: ...  
  
LS: Sam doesn't own any characters in Yu-Gi-Oh or the song 'Invisible' by Clay Aiken  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
School on a Monday dragged on almost forever as Joey was once again sitting one of a long line of detentions that the cruel teachers had given him. He sat in the silence doing his homework secretly whilst the teacher was out again to buy cakes from his café. Yugi had popped inside seeing the blonde scribbling away at the English essay that was set that day. Yugi frowned in confusion.  
  
"Joey?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh... hey bud..."  
  
"That English essay is only due in this Friday...so it must mean you've got all your homework sorted out then? Means you can go to arcade and hang with us?" Yugi chirped. Joey refrained from biting his lip. He had managed to do all the overdue homework assignments by staying up late at night over the weekends and basically whenever he had an inkling of spare time from the café.

With the exception of the Sunday shopping spree with Serenity and Duke he hadn't spent any time off. He still needed to sort out the café kitchen preparations for the day, think up some new dishes to serve for the Duel Monsters fest at the Rio Dejinero restaurant along with a special catering order that Denny took in for this big birthday party group plus today he was giving a cooking lesson to billion-dollar-culinary-disaster Kaiba. Joey couldn't use the homework excuse anymore though.  
  
"It's my shift to work today... The boss is already annoyed that I'll be coming in late because of this detention. I need the money for tuition" Joey said. Yugi's shoulders slumped. "I'm so sorry..." Joey added bracing for water works and puppy dog eye attacks.  
  
"It's funny... I didn't think tuition would cost that much... If you really were having problems I would have gladly helped and-"  
  
"NO!!! No... Yug..." Joey whispered guiltily.  
  
"It's ok... it's just that... you haven't hung out with the gang for nearly three months now..." Joey rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.  
  
"Yug..." Joey went to say but Yugi was already gone. Joey sighed as he waited for the detention to finally end.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well what did he say?" Téa asked. Yugi looked at her but shook his head. Yami wrapped his arms around him to comfort him whilst Tristan was red with fury.  
  
"Oh what is his problem? Doesn't he think we're good enough to hang out with anymore?"  
  
"Well I suppose we don't have to worry about keeping him busy whilst we're organising the party..." Téa the optimist pointed out. "I just hope that he's not too busy for the party as well..." (A/N: Oh hohohohoho... )  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
After preparations at the café kitchen and starting work on the chocolate and icing sugar Duel Monster figurines for the specially ordered birthday cake Joey could happily leave it to Denny and Martha's care and headed towards the Kaiba Mansion to meet up with Serenity and the Kaiba brothers. Joey gathered groceries and walked towards the mansion. Joey looked at the gates and noticed the intercom. He pressed it and waited.  
  
"State name"  
  
"Joey Wheeler" There was a pause and then suddenly the gates opened letting him in. Upon opening the door it was eerily quiet for a large mansion like this with the strange smell of burning. He frowned for a bit wondering where everyone went when,  
  
KKKAAABBBBOOOOMMMM!!!!  
  
There was a whistling sound as a figure flew back through one particular doorway. He went to check what it was as the totally blackened figure sat up with long frazzled black hair stuck up like a lion's mane. He squinted when he noticed the glazed grey eyes.  
  
"Mokuba?" he asked unbelievably.  
  
"MOKUBA!!!!" Seto had run through the doorway in a charred apron, his usual pale complexion covered in soot. "Mokuba?" there was no answer. 'Oh God...' he thought though he looked calm and stoic as always. 'Ohgodohgodohgodohgod... ok Seto relax, breath and call the ambulance. Ambulance... ambulance... erm... WHAT'S THE NUMBER FOR THE AMBULANCE!?!?!?' (A/N: OOH!!! OOH!!! OOH!!! I KNOW I KNOW!!!! IT'S 999!!! Or is it 911?)  
  
"What the hell happened here?!?!?!?" Joey cried now worried about his sister's wellbeing.  
  
"Exploding... toaster..." Mokuba replied. Black smoke was coughed out from his mouth before the poor kid fainted. Joey swallowed.  
  
"Serenity..." Joey whispered in horror.  
  
"I'm ok..." Serenity called, her hair a little ruffled but no harm had been done. Joey embraced her with relief before glaring at the CEO.  
  
"How in the world did he manage to blow up a toaster?"  
  
"Actually he blew up five of them... the first time was because he threw water at it when it started burning, the second was a bit of bad luck..."  
  
"I don't think I wanna know the rest" Joey replied then jerked his head to sound 'cheep, cheep'. He looked down and found a little ball of fluff in Serenity's hand. A little chick.  
  
"Mokuba speak to me kiddo" Seto said calmly despite his mind was going 'AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!!!!!!' whilst he was listening for a heart beat and preparing for mouth to mouth resuscitation.  
  
"It's so cute isn't it?" Serenity cooed hugging the little birdie ignoring the highly unusual situation. A few more cheeps were heard from the kitchen as more chicks were toddling out into the hallway. Some of the little darlings looked around curiously, others decided to take a nap. One little baby chicken took particular liking towards Joey and through some strange miracle had managed to nestle itself right on the top of his head.  
  
"Don't tell me. They all hatched when you trying to boil an egg right?" suddenly after if he had been given a thousand bolt shock Mokuba stood up knocking Seto to the floor through the process.  
  
"THE EGG!!!!" Mokuba screamed running back towards the kitchen and came back out with an normal chicken's egg in his hand and a teaspoon. With a manic expression on his face he tapped at the shell with the spoon and peeled it away to reveal. "IT'S WHITE!!!! IT'S WHITE!!!! IT'S AN EGG!!! NOTA CHICKEN!!!! AN EGG!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Mokuba screamed and ran in circles like a lunatic. "IT'S AN EGG!!! IT'S AN EGG!!!"  
  
"Finally" Serenity whispered whilst Mokuba to Joey showing the perfectly boiled non hatched egg.  
  
"JOEY!!!! JOEY!!! IT'S AN EGG!!!" Mokuba cried into his jeans.  
  
"Yes kid, it's an egg I can see that..." Joey replied calmly.  
  
"IT'S AN EGG!!! IT'S AN.... EGGG!!!!! Now... please... take him off my hands.... I beg you" Mokuba cried falling to his knees. Joey raised an eyebrow before glancing at the chargrilled CEO blinking a couple of times behind him and sighed. He took the yellow ball of fluff with a beak off his head and plopped it onto the floor to join it's coop. The little chick however had insisted that he was it's mother and was intent on following him everywhere he went.  
  
Mokuba finally calmed down and got himself cleaned up. His electrocuted hair took a while to settle and flatten to it's original state but it eventually did with Serenity's help. Joey and Seto were cleaning up the kitchen whilst all the chicks loitered in the hall with the exception of the little chick that Joey decided to name Sir Edmund Hillary (1) or for short Eddie who had somehow managed to seat itself on Joey's head again. (A/N: It's a bird, it's a plane... it's... Super Chick!!! Kukukukuku...)  
  
------------------------------  
  
Seto POV  
  
It's been a rough few hours but at least I did manage to boil that egg without it hatching though I wonder how that's even possible for them to hatch. They were supposed to be unfertilised eggs. Anyway we've just finished cleaning up or rather he finished cleaning up though I wondered how it was possible after that mess.

But then again considering what I've seen what he can do to a gym hall piled to the top with bin bags of trash filled to the top I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. The speed of the guy's work rate broke the light barrier and somehow while we were cleaning I can't seem to get this stupid kazoo (2) tune out of my head. I think I heard it from this comedy show that Mokuba was watching a while back and I shudder of what other trashy stuff he's been watching lately.  
  
"So what now?" I ask him.  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"You're not planning to take more cooking lessons right?" Mokuba just came in just as I had finished wiping the table. Kid kinda looks quite pale once we got all that soot off.  
  
"Well of course Mokuba. Even if I have to take lessons from the mongrel here I would like to know how to make something. Anyway isn't this a chance to spend time together like you always wanted?" Mokuba's staring at me as if I had grown two heads. What? Did I say something wrong?  
  
"If I had wanted to die of incineration big brother I would have strapped myself to that giant fireworks display on New Years Eve... In fact, come to think of it... It would have been less painful"  
  
"I'm not that bad am I?" Oh shit. Bad move cos the kid is now shaking like his got Parkinson disease and foam is coming out of his mouth. "No not really Kaiba... I'd say you're a miracle worker of being able to hatch perfectly healthy chickens from unfertilised eggs" Joey said tickling the yellow fluff ball with a beak also known as Sir Edmund Hillary or for short Eddie.  
  
"Well you have to admit he gets 10 out of 10 for persistance. Maybe we should give him another go" Serenity said. Always the optimistic one, she is but I can't help but feel a little grateful of course I'm not going to let her know that. "Tell you what there's three of us... why don't we each teach him how to make our signature dishes"  
  
"Signature dishes?" I ask  
  
"Yeah... our own special recipe that we made from scratch. If you can manage to at least cook one dish out of the three which is at least edible, it'll be a first step. How's that sound big brother?"  
  
"Um... I don't know" Joey replied.  
  
"Well you know the old saying goes you can't make an omelette without cracking some eggs"  
  
"He'll be cracking eggs, setting fire on the cooker, causing nuclear explosions and killing us all before he finally manages to make his omelette sis"  
  
"Oh come on big brother give him another chance" Serenity begged. Joey sighed.  
  
"Fine... You go first Mokuba"  
  
"PPPHHHHHTTTT!!!!!" Eww... I hope strawberry milkshakes don't stain. I just had this shirt dry cleaned.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"No... NONONONONO!!!!! I taught him how to boil an egg already. I've already put my life on the line and I should at least get a break"  
  
"Aww pwease?" Joey pouted and batting his eyes like the adorable angel he is.  
  
"NO!!!! I'M NOT RISK-"  
  
"I'll make you a huge pot of chocolate parfait"  
  
"-ING MY LIFE FOR-"  
  
"With double cream..."  
  
"-GUY WHO CAN'T EVE-"  
  
"And extra... ittybitty chocolate sprinkles" Joey said in singsong.  
  
"EGG TO- I hate you Wheeler" Mokuba growled under his breath before marching to the cupboard for a saucepan whilst Joey leaned back on his chair with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Ah... the art of bribery... get it right and one can rule the world" Joey preached whilst Serenity smiled admirably at her brother. Mokuba on the other hand was getting ready for something to happen.  
  
"It'll be a great if one of the Big 5 kidnapped me at this point" he mused to himself.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Nothing!!!" he replied as he got out curry powder, tumeric, chicken and Basmati rice. "Anyway my signature dish is chicken curry rice"  
  
"My favourite" Joey squealed clapping his hands and bouncing in his seat whilst Mokuba glared before he and got Seto to boil the rice first adding tumeric and herbs and spices. Seto in the meantime had opened the can of curry powder and got a bit of it up his nose.  
  
"A-A-A-A-A.... ATTTCCHOOO!!!!" he sneezed as into the rest of the powder and sending it flying everywhere. Seto noticed the tin was half empty so when he looked up he cringed when the other half of the tin was all over his little brother.

Mokuba stood there completely covered with only two grey eyes staring dully at him under the brown powder. Serenity giggled hysterically at the mess considering that she had miraculously escaped the curry cloud. Eddie however fluffed indignantly shaking off the excess curry powder that was in his feathers.  
  
_(Whatcha' doin' tonight  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
  
Are you really alone  
  
Who's stealin' your dreams  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive)  
  
_Joey had started melting the two slabs of dark chocolate in the pan before mixing it in with the the double cream before saturating some madeira cake with melted caster sugar, mint, lemon and orange juice and zest. He added some cornstarch to thicken further and left it to simmer. He removed it from the heat and poured it into a bowl.

The instant sweet smells of baking filled the air as Joey waited for the mixture to cool. Seto had glanced over towards Joey who seemed preoccupied with whisking some more cream. Just as he turned Joey had went back to staring at the CEO's back before putting the mixture into the fridge to cool down even more.  
  
"Careful Seto!!!!" Mokuba complained as Seto had cut himself with the knife for the third time when trying to cut the chicken strips. "Ok just fry the chicken then add the curry powder. We'll add coconut milk to it later" Seto was stirring the chicken and curry sauce together when accidently he spilt it over the stove.

Mokuba turned to check on the rice before noticing the burning smell. He turned back to see Seto's eyes wide as a raging inferno towered above him. Mokuba's hair stood on end as he went to switch off the gas. Mokuba collapsed to the floor from fatigue whilst Serenity and Joey were working quietly and harmoniously on the parfait seemingly totally oblivious to the chaos on the other side of the kitchen.  
  
"Taste test Mokuba..." Joey called and as if rejuvinated with new life Mokuba bounced up and went bit at the wooden spoon where a dollap of unfinished chocolate parfait was.  
  
THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP  
  
"Mokuba, stop stamping on my foot like that (3)" Joey said. "Now let go of my spoon so I can finish making the parfait" he added trying to pry at Mokuba's mouth which had inadvertently clamped shut over the wooden spoon. Joey sighed when he was ignored and resumed with piling up the parfait with a new spoon whilst the old one he was using before was stuck between Mokuba's teeth.  
  
"Um..." Mokuba said shaking his head from the daze of delicious chocolate goodness. "Seto let's look at the rice huh?" Mokuba stared bog eyed at the result. He took a spoon and scraped at the yellow mush that was burning at the bottom of the pan.  
  
_(If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Wait.....I already am)  
_  
"Well it looks um... intriguing" Serenity commented as the three leaned in staring at something that resembled a lump of clay with burnt charcoaled bits in it on a bed of yellowish pudding. Joey poked it with a fork scooped up a bit before letting the stuff plop back onto the plate. The stench that was wafting around the room made Mokuba turned green and he ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"Excuse me..." Joey said taking the plate, the fork he used to poke it with, the pan it was cooked in and basically every single thing that the stuff had ever touched was all placed in a bin liner before being taken outside. It was about a good half hour before Joey came back with three cans of air freshner and emptying them out into the kitchen and opening the windows.  
  
"Where's the stuff?" Seto asked. Joey cocked an eyebrow. "I don't wanna know?"  
  
"Precisely..." Joey said bwefore sitting calmly back down. "You're turn sis..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
Joey was piling the madeira cake, the pudding then whipped cream on top before grating shavings of black, milk and white chocolate on top before placing it in front of Mokuba. Serenity had told Seto to start tenderising some beef, which was to be made into meatballs in Serenity's signature dish: Spaghetti bolognese with meatballs.

Of course Serenity kept closer watch on potentially life threatening hazards e.g setting fire on to the stove better than Mokuba did but it never stopped Seto from cutting his fingers. Mokuba however was now too out of it with the chocolate parfait that Joey made to really care anymore. In fact he was so out of it he was purring like a kitten on cat nip and glomping Joey's arm.

Joey just stared at the brunette who was wiping a sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his shirt as he was chopping up some onions. The poor fingers mutilated with the knife cuts. As for Sir Edmund Hillary for short Eddie the chick? He fell asleep somehow managing to nestle himself on Joey's head again.  
  
_(Saw your face in the crowd  
  
I call out your name  
  
You don't hear a sound  
  
I keep tracing your steps  
  
Each move that you make  
  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life)  
_  
Finally Seto had finished with Serenity's signature dish and it all deep respects the presentation was certainly better. Serenity had done rather well in making sure that Seto didn't let the spaghetti over cook, the sauce to boil over etc however it left for the judges to decide. Mokuba braved the first bite and took a taste of the spahghetti and sauce. He spat it out and coughed.  
  
"Too much salt... Way too much salt" Mokuba commented taking a sip of water whilst Serenity had a try. She nodded in agreement. Seto frowned whilst Joey was staring at the meat balls. Joey picked up a meatball whilst Mokuba and Serenity stared.  
  
"Try it big brother..." Serenity urged. Joey glanced at her before he let it drop to the floor. It bounced five feet from the floor of which Joey caught it before it came back down. Joey smirked analysing the meatball and taking out a fryingpan.  
  
"Hey sis grab a pan" Joey said going on one side of the kitchen table. Serenity smiled realising immediately what was going on with his mind. She grabbed a pan and stood on the other side of the table. "Ready?" Joey asked holding his fryingpan and the meatball.

Serenity giggled but nodded and Joey bounced the meatball on the table tapping it with the fryingpan so it was knocked over to Serenity with a bounce. Serenity countered with a backhand of her saucepan as the meatball bounced back from one Wheeler sibling to the other. The Kaiba brothers stared in disbelief at the two engaged in what essentially was... a game of table tennis.  
  
"I gotta say Kaiba. From looking at your meatball it'll be too rubbery to eat but it'll make a great ping pong ball" Joey said as he countered Serenity's serve with a drop hand.  
  
_(If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible _

_Wait..I already am)  
_  
"Last dish big brother" Mokuba said as he looked at Joey frolicking about the room in a game of tag with his sister.  
  
"So mutt, what's your signature dish?" Joey stopped to look at him for a moment. He pursed his lips for a moment before he spoke.  
  
"Cream puffs" he replied. "Or to be more precise a cream puff selection" Seto blinked before Joey got him to prepare to make the pastries. Serenity, who was tired went to watch TV in the lounge. Mokuba at the moment totally satied with the chocolate parfait had went with her. It was just the two of them right now as Joey brought out a good number of bowls and a saucepan.  
  
"What do you mean by a cream puff selection?" Seto asked. A cream puff was just a cream puff wasn't it. But then again he remembered he wasn't a dessert person so he wouldn't know.  
  
"Ah it's an old recipe that my grandma use make with me. We just bake a batch of pastry and then stuff them with whatever fillings we like. It's more of an experiment. I mean you've got your conventional chocolate éclairs with just cream in it. Then we had custard, ice cream, sorbet, strawbery pureé, raspberries... anything you can think of really. Personal favourite was the vanilla mousse. Well shall we get started?"  
  
Seto thankfully avoided cut fingers this time since most of the stuff which was fruit was being blitzed by the blender. Joey had brought out a three bowls and watched as Seto was attempting to follow the instructions.  
  
"Two eggs... fold. Fold?" Seto stared at the eggs in his hands then shrugged as he placed them in the bowl of flour.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Joey called stopping him. He took out the eggs and cracked them first. "Now you can fold them" he replied as Seto bit his lips and got stuck in with his fingers. Joey stared in dismay at the disgust. "You act like cooking's a chore... It's no wonder why you're so crap at it" Seto glared at him. Joey sighed. "Try to think of it as if you were making a brand spanking new improved hologram system"  
  
"Hologram systems are a lot easier" Seto growled.  
  
"Cooking's not that different Kaiba. It needs attending to every step of it's making and once in a while get tweaked here and there until perfection. The only difference..." Joey said as he stood behind Seto then pushing his hands deeper into the sticky mixture before whispering into his ear. "You don't use a screwdriver..."

The pastry was made and beaten so that the air would expand when in the oven. Joey laid the mixture flat in about two dozen little section and placed them in the oven. Now it was time for the fillings. Joey thought it was best to do just three different kinds then he watched carefully as Seto was mixing a bowl of a mixed fruit pureé to be mixed in with plain soft ice cream, then a chocolate and caramel one, then a warm lemon custard filling.  
  
"The puffs are done" Joey said as Seto went to the oven. "Hey wear your-"  
  
"OW!!!!" Seto yelped.  
  
"Oven gloves" Joey sighed as he got the puffs out before they burnt and took a look at Seto's hand. He ran some cold water and placed Seto's hand under. "Ah... it's not going to scar.... Best get done with the filling" And so... with Joey instructing him and watching him carefully every step of the way. With only a few mishaps Seto managed to get the first two fillings done with no chaos in it's wake. The lemon custard required heating and Joey watched as the CEO was stirring the contents.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
Well I didn't have to resort to using the fire extinguisher yet so maybe I'm improving? Anyway the mutt's watching me like a hawk and much as I hate his incessant ranting about putting your heart into your cooking. Sound familiar with a certain midget that preaches about a card game (Yugi: TT) As much as Wheeler preaching that stuff it has stopped me from making a fool of myself from the lack of explosions.

Sigh.

I must say this stuff is actually smelling nice and not like the putrid burning that use to happen whenever I'm near a stove. Then all of a sudden the mongerl just snatches the spoon from my hand and was sniffing at it.  
  
I think he was about to taste when a huge earthquake rating 7.5 on the Richtar scale erupted from the pit of my stomach. It was finally over as the whole kitchen seemed to shake from my stomach growling and Joey's just... staring at me... shocked and...

..........

DAMN IT!!!! DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT!!! DAMN THE WHOLE WORLD DAMN IT!!!!! DAMN THAT STUPID MUTT!!!! DAMN HIS IRRESISTABLE FOOD FROM HELL!!!! DAMN THIS STUPID BODY AND IT'S STUPID DAMN BODILY FUNCTIONS!!! DAMN THIS PROJECT!!! DAMN MOKUBA... Wait... rewind on that last one. DAAAAMMNNN IIITTTT!!!! Anyway... after getting over the total shock he found his voice again.  
  
"Um... "he said. He looked away noticing the plant that was by the window. "Hey Vanilla plant" he plucked a few leaves from it and dumped it into the mixture and mixed it in for a bit then scooping up a spoonful. "I think you should taste this... taste tests requires guinea pigs and you're the more hungry one out of the two of us" and he shoved the spoon to my face.  
  
_(I reach out  
  
But you don't even see me)  
_  
I paused staring at the spoon of smooth custard before me. I'm going to go all weird again. I just know it but then again. I did cook it... so it shouldn't be a problem besides... if I'm going to poison someone I might as well poison myself first before I even think about letting Mokuba eat it. Yellow custard. It doesn't look burnt or anything. In all respects it looks quite. Ah what the heck. I take the bite. Nothing... Yeah nothing... in fact it it doesn't taste too bad...  
  
......................  
  
MY GOD IT DOESN'T TASTE BAD!!!!!!! Ok, ok... calm... I mean I feel just fine. I'm not about to lose my mind and preach love poems to food so... I'm ok. Joey's staring at me at the moment. He's lips are moving but I can't seem to... tell... what he's... hmm... um... Well I don't know... I just nod to whatever and he seems to be ok with my answer. I hear some more mumbling from him whilst he's stirring that lemon custard again but apart from that... um...  
  
_(Even when I'm scream out  
  
Baby, you don't hear me)  
_  
"Joey?" I think I heard myself say. I can't really remember but either way I got his attention from the cooking pot. He's just looking at me and I'm looking at him and his eyes... somehow... I went a bit closer... so he can hear me better...  
  
_(I am nothing without you  
  
Just a shadow passing through...)  
_  
I hear him mumble something... probably wants to give me another taste test for the other filling. Hey nothing happened before so I took the bite again. Hmm... seemed soft then wet inside... and I think it had some cinnamon or something... That's strange... I don't recall cinnamon in pastry or the fillings... Aw well anyway... it actually tasted better than that custard thing.  
  
Normal POV  
  
_(If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible...)  
_  
"That taste good too" Seto said absentmindedly as he went back to the summerfruit ice cream filling for the cream puffs. Joey stood staring at him for a moment before he turned back to check on the pastry the remains of bright red blush still on his cheeks.  
  
_(Wait.......I already am)_  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
(1) Sir Edmund Hillary was the first man to climb Mount Everest (2) The kazoo is that weird but extremely funny buzzing instrument that plays the Benny Hill theme. I WANT A KAZOO!!! (3) Reference to Thumper the thumping rabbit from Disney's Bambi. Not seen it? Shame on you...  
  
Sam: So corny... MUWHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! REVIEW ME!!!!! MUWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!! :D  
  
Mokuba: (shudder) She's got something planned...  
  
Sam: Yep... yep. Anyway next chapter we'll be having a little angst again people but hopefully you managed to catch the hidden bit of fluff here... MUWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! :D


	5. Day 5

My Project: Jounouchi Katsuya

Sam: reading review by Felidae5 I don't know how to tell you this without hurting you feelings, but, please, for the love of God, my sanity and your own story-GET A BETA!!! Why pour cheap vinegar over a perfect Caesar's salad? Or bake a boysenberry pie with rotten fruits?

Joey: Singsong Ha, ha you got told.

Sam: I sowwy... crying I shall dig my grave, crawl in and die now...

Seto: YAY!!!! No more humiliation!!!

Sam: But first I'll need to advertise for a beta reader. Anyone that's willing to take up the job please e-mail me: I went to reread this chapter and also my previous ones. I've had a try to make some sense of my crap and on this chapter and will eventually be making some alterations here and there.... Right, where's my shovel?

LS: Sam doesn't own YGO or the song 'Never Gonna Leave Your Side' which is by David Bedingfield

----------------------------------------------------

The great taste test was about to begin as Seto stared expectantly at the panel of judges before him. They consisted of a fourteen-year-old girl playing with a chicken named Sir Edmund Hillary or for short Eddie (who had the tendency to defy the laws of physics and biology), a classmate from school and finally his little brother who was at the moment dressed in a black tuxedo humming the Death March.

The cream puffs were laid out neatly in a row whilst the judges were assessing the presentation. Serenity chirped tickling the chick's beak. "The presentations really good isn't it big brother?"

"Nghn "was the reply.

Mokuba looked suspiciously at the innocent little dessert whilst Eddie finally got his butt of Joey's head to peck the stray crumbs that were outside the baking tray.

"Um... Mokuba you can try the chocolate and caramel, I'll try the fruit puree and big brother can have the lemon custard" Serenity chirped again before picking up a fruit puree and bit into it without hesitation. Mokuba sighed.

"Please let the death be quick... Amen" Mokuba closed his eyes, popped the whole puff into his mouth, and chewed. Seto then looked at Joey who was staring meekly at the table, the custard puff untouched. Joey caught his glance and looked away. Seto was confused but dismissed the sudden shyness and concentrated on the assessment to his cooking.

"Hmm... It's definitely not what Joey and Grandma use to make, that's for sure" Serenity mused as she swallowed but she smiled in appreciation. "But it's not bad. You get my passing vote" Seto blinked in shock that she hadn't keeled over from food poisoning. In fact, he would have fainted with relief if he hadn't felt so firmly attached to what's left of his dignity.

"So um... what do you think Mokuba?" Seto asked tentatively. Mokuba held up a finger telling him to wait a moment after he finished eating and swallowed. He then pressed two fingers to his wrist.

"I still feel a pulse" he replied before slapping himself across the face "and I'm not dreaming" Suddenly he's face seemed to light up with joy "Oh my God. YOU CAN COOK!!!!" Mokuba bounced up and down and hugged him. "I WON'T HAVE HEART ATTACKS WHEN YOU'RE NEAR THE KITCHEN ANYMORE!!!!!!!!" Joey was just silent in his attempt to just blend in with the room, however it didn't work.

"Well come on big brother two out of three so far. It's your turn to try the lemon custard" Joey glanced at her before staring at the innocent looking pastry filled with lemon custard goodness. He swallowed staring at Seto briefly before taking a bite.

"It's... edible" Joey whispered. At that said, Serenity and Mokuba whooped with joy whilst Seto smiled smugly. He frowned though when Joey looked away. Was he angry? Joey looked at the watch. "Sis it's getting late I think we should go," he said dryly

"Oh..." Serenity pouted. Mokuba looked up at the clock. It was indeed getting late. "See ya Seto"

"Wheeler" Joey turned towards Kaiba. "I'll be coming down to the café tomorrow" he said. Joey swallowed and nodded hesitantly before going out. As soon as the Wheeler siblings were gone, the mansion was silent as it was before.

"You're not gonna help out at the kitchen too are you?" Mokuba asked tentatively.

"No but I have plans there. Anyway, I thought you said I could cook..."

"Yeah well... better safe than sorry..." Mokuba said handing a tray of the cream puffs to his older brother. "Have one"

------------------------------------------

"Damn... Annie's gonna freak out that you're not around... "Joey muttered as they reach the door of the apartment.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault... I shouldn't have-"he ducked Serenity's head as a bottle flew its way at the door smashing into pieces. Joey's eyes grew dark with fury as he glared at the drunken figure sprawled on the floor.

"'Bout time you came home you freakin' brat..." the slurred voice of Malcolm Wheeler growled under his breath as he took a swig of whisky. He looked up noticing Serenity clutching onto his arm fearfully. "Hey... whosss your girlfriend Joseph"

"It's Serenity you idiot..."

"Don' you call me idiot... you sssh... you shoul' have resspect for your father" Joey strode to the cupboard for a cloth.

"You want respect old man? Why don't you do something decent with your life? Like get a job or at least cleaning up the puke of my floor" Joey rasped throwing the cloth at Malcolm and making him lose balance off his chair. He came down hard onto the floor. Serenity, who had been busy sweeping up the glass gone to help her father,

"Daddy? Are you ok?" she was answered with a slap across the face.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU LITTLE BITCH!!! YOU AND YOUR STUPID OPERATIONS AND EYE THERAPIES!!!" the man roared ready to hit her again. He was stopped in mid air as Joey grabbed tightly him by the wrist and had used his weight to pin the man to the floor.

"That's it" Joey growled as he got up dragged the drunkard to his feet and led him towards the door throwing him outside. "You want a drink?" he asked mockingly grabbing the bag full of beer cans Malcolm had bought with him.

"HERE!!! HERE'S YOUR DRINK!!!! AND ANOTHER ONE!!!! IN FACT TAKE THE WHOLE LOT AND DRINK UNTIL YOU DIE FOR ALL I CARE, IT MEANS I'LL HAVE ONE LESS MOUTH TO FEED!!!" he slammed the door so hard the whole apartment shook. Some of the paint near the walls of the door cracked as the only sound heard afterwards was Malcolm's stumbling footsteps going downstairs and out onto the open streets and Serenity sniffling whilst trying to hide the red mark on her face.

Joey took a moment to breathe before he went to grab some towels from the closet. He made Serenity look up and bit his lip at the red mark on her face "Serenity go take a shower and I'll clean up here..." he said calmly. Serenity sniffed and took the towels before heading towards the bathroom to shut and lock the door. Joey cleaned up quickly, made the bed in his room, and then went to the phone.

"You're call cannot be taken right now... Please leave a message after the beep" Joey rolled his eyes as Annie's voice message had taken over.

"Yo, it's me... Serenity's at my apartment just in case you get worried where she is" was all he said as he hung up. He sighed as he lay on the leather couch.

/I feel like a song without the words/

/A man without a soul/

/A bird without its wings/

/A heart without a home/

/I feel like a knight without a sword/

/the sky without the sun/

/Cos you are the one/

He stared at the door listening to the beating of water before he got up again and slipped into the kitchen. He brought out some chocolate from the cupboard and melted it on the stove then grabbed the milk that was in the fridge. He watched as the milk and chocolate marbled and began to thicken as he added some extra cocoa powder and cream. He whisked it gently before pouring it into two cappuccino mugs. Reaching for some tiny marshmallows in the cupboard he popped them generously on top of the hot chocolate before going downstairs to his café next door to grab a few of the batten berg cakes and cookies on the shelf then he went about fixing a quick chicken stir fry wrapped in tortillas. The midnight feast was set and his brown eyes twinkled with anticipation.

/I feel like a ship beneath the waves/

/A child that lost its way/

/A door without a key/

/A face without a name/

/I feel like a breath without the air/

/and every day's the same/

/since you've gone away/

Five minutes later, the door opened and Serenity was out rubbing her wet hair with a towel. Joey came towards her with the huge mugs of hot chocolate.

"Hey..." Joey said showing off his goofy grin. Serenity smiled lovingly as she took her mug and sat down. Her eyes sparkled at the wonderful meal before her.

"Oh big brother..." she whispered appreciatively as the two tucked into their meal. They talked and laughed like they had when they were together, at a time when the family had been together.

/I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning/

/You used to be the one that put a smile on my face/

/There are no words that could describe how I miss you/

/And I miss you everyday/

/Yeah/

"Oh yeah... how could I forget?" Joey recalled one their favourite memories of all. "I had that killer stomach ache that left me bed ridden for days"

"Well it was your own fault you know? Trying to eat that much ice cream all in one go?" Serenity giggled. She stared at her cup of chocolate. "Oh these marshmallows are so kawaii!!!!!" she squealed.

"Kawaii?"

"It means 'cute' in Japanese"

"Let me guess you got that from reading all that stuff on that site " she corrected, "Anyway... these marshmallows are so kawaii" Joey stared at her for a bit before he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Serenity is kawaii!!!!" Joey squealed

"CHUU!!!!" They laughed cuddling each other before eventually calming down.

"Oh that reminds me I don't need to go to school tomorrow cos the teachers are holding this Staff Training day (1) So... this calls for us to have fun day out" Joey bowing down at her feet.

"I don't know big brother... that banquet fest is only a couple of days away plus the party order for that huge cake. Shouldn't you spend tomorrow preparing for that?" Serenity pointed.

"Oh come on... I have this rare opportunity to spend some time with little sister. I can afford to put everything in the backburner"

"But Joe-"

"I can handle it..." Serenity pouted stirring her cup of cocoa goodness a bit for a moment. She glanced at her brother munching on the profiterole before she spoke up again.

"You sure?"

"Yes..."

"You really sure?"

"Yes"

"You really sure, sure?" Joey chuckled.

"Surely as sure as a sure, sure man can be" Serenity giggled.

/And I'm never gonna leave your side/

/And I'm never gonna leave your side again/

/Still holding on girl/

/I won't let you go/

/Cos when I'm lying in your arms/

/I know I'm home/

Seto had been watching as the two engaged in a pillow fight in their father's bedroom, which was clean because Malcolm had seldom slept in his bedroom. He usually ended up sleeping on the floor or the couch. The night drew late until one in the morning when they finally decided to stop and turn in for the night. Serenity had taken her father's bedroom considering he wasn't going to come back anytime soon.

"Night big brother..." she whispered tugging at the large shirt Joey had lent her

"Good night..." he said as he closed the door. He yawned as he went back to the kitchen to wash up the remains of the midnight feast then started preparing the dough and fillings for the cakes to be made for the next day. He set on a bit of work with the homework he received from school then to chide at the sculpture of Dark Magician icing sugar sculpture for the special order birthday cake on Friday. It was two thirty in the morning when he decided enough was enough and he turned in for the night. Seto noticed as the blonde was looking at some letters and bills for the rent. Joey rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stared at the figures before brushing his hair back stressfully. He sighed before placing the statements on his nightstand and switched off the lamp.

----------------------------------------

Like clockwork Joey got up at 4.30 rushed his daily duties as newspaper boy, janitor and chef whilst putting Denny and Martha in charge once more. Serenity had been out of bed shortly after her brother had just left. On the table was a freshly made stack of pancakes with a knob of butter and syrup draped lovingly over them. Shortly after eating as much as she could Joey had come through the door.

"Ready?"

"Uh huh" she replied as she got up and followed him out of the apartment. Seto had arrived at the café as Mokuba, Martha and Denny went about their work selling the cakes. The business had flourished most during the late evenings and the weekend. Whilst it had a fair share of customers during the day most of the customers came for cakes.

There were the occasional lunch specials, which Martha could handle whilst cocktails, smoothies and such were done by Denny. Mokuba helped with Martha generally and as for Seto? He was told to keep his fingers to his laptop. So, he did by starting to type up his report whilst watching the recorded scenes from his camera deciding which parts to edit out. He went to help his brother who had yelped after cutting himself with a knife

"Oh don't worry Mokuba it's just a little cut"

"Little or not it's still a cut and it's all your fault big brother," he cried. Seto went to get the first aid kit not noticing the interesting scene of two boys locked in a passionate kiss. "You and your clumsiness have made a bad influence on me" Seto frowned, after a time he decided to head out and follow the two Wheeler siblings with his camera.

----------------------------------

/They tell me that a man can lose his mind/

/Living in the pain/

/The call in times gone by/

/The crying in the rain/

/You know I've wasted half the time/

/And I'm on my knees again/

/till you come to me/

/yeah/

"Where are we going Joey?" Serenity asked as they got up off the bus.

"Doesn't it seem familiar to you?" Serenity frowned staring at the surroundings before something dawned in her eyes. They ran ahead and there it was. Nothing had changed since the day they first came. "See? I told you I'd keep my promise" Serenity beamed at the gentle waves and the beautiful lighthouse. She remembered that day so clearly. Without warning, she leapt onto her brother squealing before they started built sand castles splashed water at each other like they did when they were kids. When they took a break, they found further up the beach beautiful dune flowers. Joey plucked one and started weaving it into a crown then placing it on Serenity's head

"I look like a princess... Oh let me do you one," she said.

"Oh am I going to be the prince?" Joey smirked when Serenity shoved her flower chain into his mouth.

"Nope you're going to be my horse. Now GIDDY UP!!!!" she replied as she jumped onto her brother's back then shaking the flower chain like a rein and smacking him with a flower chain whip. Seto blinked a good few times at how carefree they both seemed.

"Kaiba!!! What are you doing here?" Joey yelled spitting out the flower chain. Seto jumped in surprise. He didn't realise he had stepped out of his hiding place and now he had been seen by the two. Serenity giggled.

"I often walk here on the beach mutt is that illegal?" Joey narrowed his eyes whilst Serenity grabbed Seto by the hand.

"Not at all Seto the more the merrier" Serenity sat the CEO down next to Joey before going into a bag she had been carrying. "Look it, Look it I brought kebabs!!!" she squealed sharing a stick of chicken, peppers skewed onto wooden sticks. Joey shifted uncomfortably as Serenity handed the two boys a skewer each before snacking on her own. Serenity poked Joey out of his thoughts. "Hey Tristan eats like this doesn't he?" she said as she crammed a good half of her kebab into her mouth. Joey coughed at the imitation of his best friend forcing himself to keep a straight face.

"No... Tristan eats like this" Joey corrected as he crammed the other half of Serenity's kebab before stuffing his mouth with his own.

"HEY!!!" Serenity cried tackling her older brother in futile attempt to get her kebab back. Seto blinked whilst the two were now throwing sand at each other. The blonde was chuckling as he tried to shield himself from a shower of sand. Seto had never heard the guy laugh like that before. It seemed so warm and mellow compared to the idiotic and unnatural cackle he usually heard at school.

"Ok, I think it's time we get going" Joey said looking at the time on his watch. "See ya later Kaiba"

"If you're going to the café I'll drive you. I said I'd take Mokuba out to the cinema when he was done in your kitchen" Joey sighed before he nodded before following Seto to his car. They walked slowly away from the beach staring at the sun setting.

"Thank you so much. You always keep your promises for me and I feel selfish that I've never really done something for you" Serenity said sadly.

"Hey, you've done plenty for me sis"

"No I haven't. Please Joey, I want to make a promise to you. What do you want?"

/I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning/

/You used to be the one that put a smile on my face/

/There are no words that could describe how I miss you/

/And I miss you everyday/

/yeah/

Joey pursed his lips whilst Seto listened intently since he was a good few metres away from them.

"Kaiba change of plan, you go on ahead to the café and get Mokuba. I'm taking Serenity some place else"

"The movie is not for another hour. If it's not going to take long I'll drive"

Joey was taken by surprise from the show of generosity but smiled gratefully. Seto Kaiba was being helpful and without even Mokuba egging him to do it either. In most circumstances Joey would figure that Seto had ulterior motives but considering the fact Joey had seen him in a new light, he decided he would risk it this time.

"Ok... We're going to Macul Cemetery," he said.

----------

/And I'm never gonna leave your side/

/And I'm never gonna leave your side again/

/Still holding on girl/

/I won't let you go/

/I lay my head against your heart/

/I know I'm home/

They bought a nice bouquet of flowers before Joey led the way to a grassy knoll passing crumbling tombstones. The one they had approached was only a few years old.

"Grandma..." Serenity whispered as she stroked the marbled tomb. "I never got to visit her very much because of my eyesight. I never even got to see her when she went to the hospital" Joey remained silent briefly before Serenity had spoken again. "Why did you bring me here though big brother?"

Joey glanced at her before he crouched to the floor laying the flowers at the foot of the tombstone. "It takes a pretty decent person to show kindness to others no matter how heartless they seem. It takes a very special person to say that no one could ever be truly heartless and they'd strive to find true good in others. I'm glad to say I've met two people like that. One was grandma... the other one was you"

"Me?"

/I know I'm home/

"Uh huh. So, if there is a promise that I'll ever want to you to keep... is to just be yourself. Can you do that?" Joey held out his little finger the same way that Serenity once did a long time ago.

/I know I'm home/

Serenity stared at her brother before smiling then wrapping her own pinkie finger around his.

"Yeah..."

/And I'm never gonna leave your side/

/And I'm never gonna leave your side again/

/Still holding on girl/

/I won't let you go/

"I promise"

/Cos when I'm lying in your arms/

/I know I'm home/

Seto remained silent throughout the interactions between the Wheeler siblings and the car drive back to the café. However, the sense of a wonderfully carefree day was immediately shattered by an unexpected arrival.

--------------------------

"Well come on. I want to try out this café's reputation!!!" Tristan yelled pointing at the Nénharma café. "I mean we only want good quality food for our buddy's birthday, right?"

"Funny, I'd have thought any food would be good quality to Joey" Téa said as they entered the packed café. They were lucky enough to just walk in as a few customers were paying the bill and about to leave. With a quick change of cloth, they were seated.

"Welcome to Nénharma café." What would you like to order?" a teenage girl with flaming red hair and cerulean eyes chirped.

"Oh I don't know even know where to start" Ryou whispered looking at the menu. Suddenly his voice deepened. "So we'll have every single dish that's on the menu" Bakura grinned maliciously. Martha smiled.

"Idiot... how do you expect for the four of us to pay for all of that?" The smallest of the quartet looked venomously at the white headed boy.

"Well you're not the first person to ask for something like that" Martha replied. "So many customers had wanted to try everything available we decided to make a special deal out of it called the Pyramid Platter and at a manageable price too"

"Pyramid Platter?"

"Yep, all the dishes are in smaller portions would go on the levels of the pyramid, starters and soups at the lower levels, then main courses then desserts and finally at the top is our one off special of the day"

"Wow you can do that?"

"Of course we can. The only risk is our chef suffering from a mental breakdown" Martha chirped whilst the four friends looked at her wondering if it was a joke or not. "So Pyramid Platter?" They nodded and she wrote it down. "You can also try our range of cocktails, smoothies and milkshakes available at the bar over there" It was a moment when she went through the steel doors which was the kitchen when Yami who had taken over to scowled at the tomb robber noticed the mop of black hair and grey eyes.

"Something wrong?" Téa asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw. Never mind" Yami said as he let Yugi take over again. Yugi blinked confused for a moment and wondering where the waitress had gone before he had ordered anything. Ryou also looked bemused.

"POSTS EVERYONE PLEASE!!!" they heard Martha shriek behind the steel doors.

------------

"JoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoey!!!!" Mokuba cried flapping his arms about like wings. Eddie the chick had decided to loiter about upon the worse places ever imagined. The stove. (A/N: I feel like chicken tonight... like chicken tonight!!!)

"What is it?"

"Little hobbites and friends have come to taste you puurrrecious food" Mokuba grinned.

"Hobbits and friends hav- Yugi and the others are here?"

"Yep and they want everything on the menu"

"Everything?" Joey squeaked as he peeped out of the window where his friends were chattering and laughing away. He let out an undignified squeak and everyone except Seto realised what that meant.

"Uh oh..." Mokuba whispered

"Panic attack" Denny added.

"POSTS, EVERYONE PLEASE!!!" Martha shrieked as the three of them ran around. Denny had ducked back to his bar, Martha had locked herself in a closet round the back and Mokuba had crawled into a near empty cupboard. Seto who was oblivious to the affects of Joey's predicament had gone in to calm him down like any other conventional panic attack calming procedures.

"Alright Wheeler just relax and breathe sl-"he was shoved out of the way as Joey's had went into hyper mode scanning the orders taken by Martha and went straight to frying potato fritters, grilling pork chops and generally cooking at the speed of light. Finished dishes were being laid in every nook and cranny of the kitchen. Joey would go to the cupboard now and then where Mokuba would hand him a jar of pickle or other. Seto stared incredulously. There was no one he had ever knew suffering from a panic attack would be so productive.

"Orders, orders....ordersordersordersorders" Joey whispered staring at the long list of orders whilst holding two dishes in each hand because there was no space for the food to go.

"You've cooked them all big brother, you just need to serve them"

"I'll do it" Martha yelped as she slipped out of the closet grabbed some plates and hurried out of room to serve the dishes to the customers. Mokuba and Denny were still in hiding in the bar and cupboard, Serenity stood smiling understandingly at her brother whilst Seto just stood watching the blonde pace back and forth in the closest expression of bewilderment. Meanwhile Sir Edmund Hillary (or for short: Eddie) had accomplished another gravity-defying feat of managing to climb the 6 foot 1 brunette.

---------------

They're eyes grew 10 times wider (in Yugi's case you would have thought it would be impossible for that to happen but it did). Martha had rolled it in a tray then slid the huge replica of the Giza pyramid littered with portions of every dish on the menu. The step levels were cleverly dipped sections where each step would hold a dish. Martha gave the four each a plate.

"This exceeds even my expectations" Yami mused inside Yugi's head as Tristan had taken the liberty to stop staring and start eating.

"Tristan's going like a lawn mower" Mokuba remarked as he peeped through the crack of the doorway. Yugi's huge eyes sparkled like a kid staring at the dream present he had wanted for Christmas whilst Téa and Ryou were squealing with every mouthful they took.

Um... Yugi? Yami had asked cautiously as he felt the link being flooded with overwhelming exhilaration. Bewildered by what was causing it Yami peeped into his partner's soul room that was connected to his and the number of toys that were inside had tripled showing the change over Yugi's soul. Yugi was literally swimming in fluff.

"YAMI!!!" he squealed and charged his way towards him through the mountain toys like a scene from Jaws. Yami's eyes widened before he dashed back into his own soul room and slammed the door only to find that it collapsed under a wave of stuffed toys that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Joey will love this" Tristan said as he leaned back with a very full stomach

--------------------

Joey had finally started to calm down from his hyperactive cooking mode and having nothing to do in the café he continued the long project of preparations for the huge banquet coming up on Friday.

"Well I guess I was a little silly to worry about you being behind on your work" Serenity remarked staring at the chocolate sculpture of Judge Man. Joey sighed as he neatly covered the small Dark Magician girl figurine with blue icing sugar. He stretched allowing his aching joints to pop.

The sun was starting to set leaving a cosy orange glow to filter through the windows of the café as he neatly placed the sculptures aside allowing them to set before going out of the kitchen and into the dining area. Yugi and the others had left a while ago and the café was now almost empty. A couch and a few armchairs were near the front as a waiting area whilst a small water feature shimmered under the light of an orange sun that had poured through a large window. Joey leaned back against the couch whilst Serenity curled next to him as they watched the cars passing by outside.

Their moments of peace and quiet however were disrupted as another customer came in.

"Mama..." Serenity whispered. Annie and Asato had come in holding hands when she noticed her son and daughter sitting at the waiting area.

"There you are. I've been worried about you Serenity where have you been? Joseph, why didn't you call me that she was with you?" Joey rolled his eyes but didn't comment whilst Asato was uneasy as if he had something to say that might upset him. He leaned back into the sofa whilst mother and daughter went about exchanging stories of their day. Feeling bored he had got out his Duel Monsters deck idly shuffling them. He had been staring at his cards when something in their conversation had caught his attention.

"It's... nice Mama..." Serenity said hesitantly staring at the diamond ring on her finger. Asato smiled sheepishly.

"I hope you don't mind do you?" he asked. Serenity brightened.

"I don't... it'll be great to have a family again huh Joey?" Joey never spoke but merely concentrated at staring at the water feature in front of him. Asato was saddened by his reaction to his proposal. He knew he would get acceptance from Serenity but he had been anxious of Joey's acceptance of him, especially due to the stunt Kuro had pulled to upset the boy that day. The act certainly wouldn't have put him as Kuro's father in a good light. Annie could tell of the disappointment and her hot temper was quickly aroused.

"Can I have a word with you outside?" she rasped at the blonde. Seto who had been eavesdropping went round the back to the alleyway. Asato and Serenity looked on worriedly whilst Martha, Denny and Mokuba went about to quell their feelings of anxiety by getting them to try out the selection of freshly baked cakes and pastries.

-------------------

"What the hell is your problem?"

Joey didn't respond but merely turned his back on her as his response. This merely fuelled the rage building inside her as she was reminded of the stubbornness that her son had inherited from her bastard of a husband.

"Asato has been trying so hard to get to know you. He has treated you with the utmost respect and you just spat it back at him by just storming out with your childish tantrum" Still no response and Annie growled. "TALK TO ME!!!" As if waiting for so long for her to say those words he turned around to face her.

"He's a decent guy and he'd make a great dad for Serenity" he replied calmly. "...even with his brat of a son" Annie looked confused.

"Then why..."

"The problem is not with them. It's just you. I do severely hope that you're marrying this guy because you love him and not because he conveniently has a son to play 'big brother' for Serenity" Annie narrowed her eyes as he said this.

"You-"

"I may not have seen you for years but I do know what you're like 'mother'" he had spat the word in revulsion. "I mean six years and not even a phone call? Then when I finally get to spend time with her after so long you suddenly have a boyfriend who has a son. A perfect 'son' my age but with a flawless track record of straights A's and what not"

"Well what have you got to compare with? A small part time job delivering newspapers and failing grades?" Joey tensed keeping his anger down.

Neither of his parents knew about his work with the café. Malcolm was nearly always drunk, so much, so that he never really questioned how they managed to get the money to rent another apartment. Joey used to keep telling him but none of it really registered in his intoxicated state. As for Annie, she had been too wrapped up with her boyfriend to question who was paying the family income. She automatically assumed it was Asato lending a hand. Joey chuckled wearily whilst rubbing the tension of his temples.

"You still think I'm just delivering newspapers... Peachy, that's just peachy" he remarked sarcastically laughing. Annie was glaring at her son and the apparent madness that was in his eyes. But slowly it began to soften to guilt. Her fiery fury had all but died down as she went back into the café to rejoin her fiancé leaving Joey outside in the dark. Seto stood there silently, the camera resting by his side, staring at the blonde who was lost in thought.

-------------

Sam: busy digging the hole to her grave to provide any last comments on chapter

(1) I don't know about the US or Japan but schools in UK occasionally have a staff-training day where the students get a day off school...


	6. Day 6

Mr Project: Jounouchi Katsuya

Sam: Ok... Seto: pulls lever and huge amount of cement and soil is piled on top of the idiot

Tombstone: Here lies the forever grammatically retarded authoress who can't tell squat between an adverb to an adjective...

Disclaimer: Madyamisam doesn't own any characters in Yugioh or the song 'Against All Odds' by Phill Collins

------

The sign was flipped over showing that the café was closing for the night. Everyone except the Kaiba brothers and Joey had left after sweeping up the floor and pulling up the chairs onto the tables. After placing the last chair on the table, Seto looked out of the window and stared at the blonde sitting on small step at the café door entrance. Mokuba was relaxing near the bar from the cup of hot chocolate that Joey had whipped for him whilst they waited for their limo to pick them up.

Serenity had been reluctant to leave after the news of the proposal figuring her ready acceptance of the couple's arrangement was the cause of her brother's temper. Joey had put on the brave face though and persuaded her to return back to the apartment that she and her mother were currently living in. Quietly, afterwards when all anger and resentment had subsided he let himself brood on the porch of the café with cigarette in hand. Seto and Mokuba glanced at each other then at the back of the blonde whilst a whiff of smoke lazily snaked its way upward. Even Eddie the chick noted the solemnity and decided to do his own brooding on the top of the blonde's head. The two brothers looked back at each other and Mokuba cocked his head suggestively for Seto to talk to him. Seto narrowed his eyes but sighed as he complied with his little brother's unspoken wish. Joey tapped away the large lump of ash from the tip of the cancer stick, revealing the glowing ember underneath, indifferent to the shadowy presence behind him. An eye twitched, in which Seto, showing the vague disgust of such a habit; but having only ever started a conversation with the blonde with an insult he decided to keep his mouth shut and waited for the blonde to acknowledge him instead. The said blonde however didn't say a word. Frowning impatiently Mokuba nudged at his brother's side.

"You're being more pathetic than usual Wheeler," he stated. Mokuba sighed covering his face forlornly, but nudged at his brother to try again but with a little more subtlety. Seto already had some idea of what was going on prior to the blonde's current predicament but he didn't think it would be tactful to reveal that he had been eavesdropping on the conversation between Joey and his mother. Joey turned to glare at the brunette with his ochre eyes. It was at that moment that Seto saw, for the first time, a single personality of the many faces of the blonde that was totally unexpected. A face that he never knew the blonde was capable of pulling off and it disturbed him. His stare was cold, perhaps colder than Seto could ever pretend to be and it stood as a single testament of the turmoil of the blonde's life. Of which he hid with his mask of false happiness.

"I wonder Kaiba... when you threatened Yugi that day at Duellist Kingdom to save Mokuba. What went through your mind when you thought you were going to lose?" Mokuba cringed as he wrapped his arms around one of Seto's. Mokuba looked up at the brunette who stood frozen in place. He noticed the quivering Adam's apple on his throat before he answered.

"I can't describe it except that my life at that point didn't mean anything," he whispered. Joey blinked before the cold stare had instantly melted into a comforted and satisfied smirk before Joey turned to lock the café and go home (which was just next door). Seto wondered what else he wanted to say, as did Mokuba who was nudging at him to continue the conversation or at least change the topic. "Movie." Seto blurted.

"What?"

"Mokuba and I missed the movie this afternoon," he said. Mokuba raised and incredulous eyebrow before looking at the stunned blonde for an answer. He didn't recall wanting to see a movie with his brother. "Since it was because of your family problems Joey, you should really compensate for taking up our time"

"Like how?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"Like paying for tickets for the Saturday night showing." Seto smiled smugly.

"WHAT?" Joey yelled.

"And dinner at the local Ristorante restaurant... "

"You're the richest kid in the entire precinct of Domino and you want 'me' to pay for a night out?"

"Yes..." Joey narrowed his eyes at the brunette. Mokuba continued to look bemused as ever from the interaction.

"You have the sleaziest way of asking people out on a date moneybags," he scowled but let a small smile crawl to his lips. He closed the door without giving an answer leaving the brothers standing outside in the middle of the street waiting for their limousine to arrive. Mokuba managed blinked a few times as the momentary shock started to wear off in its effect.

"Did... did he just say that you just asked him out on a... date?" Mokuba asked before revealing a big toothy grin in his brother's direction. Seto's eyes widened in horror.

"Mokuba I don't know what you're talking about. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Big brother you just asked someone on a date." Mokuba's two grey eyes sparkled in adulation and delight for he was finally able to perform a certain ceremonial event he had longed to do all of his young life.

"No.... Nononono.... Don't you even da-"

"Seto and Joey, sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!"

--------

The amusement was short lived when he noticed the door to his apartment was unlocked again. Joey knew the routine that was to be followed the second he opened the door. As predicted a bottle flew in his direction and he ducked letting the glass shatter against the battered down beer soaked wall he had continuously been forced to fix. His already short temper was beyond containment as he stormed towards the room, the glass crunching beneath his sneakers. He stood glaring at the man who, despite looking a little red was a little more sober than the night before.

"About time you came back. Where were you?" he groused. Joey chuckled at the attempt to play father. For once he decided to humour him.

"Out." he replied shortly before settling his bag down and heading towards the fridge.

"Where?"

"Why do you wanna know? Are you going to ground me?" Joey mocked. He heard a growl in the next room to him. Unimpressed from the implied threat he met his father's gaze.

"How dare you take that tone with me boy?" Joey wasn't impressed. It was an empty threat, a pathetic attempt to exert parental authority and if he knew his father it wasn't going to last long. The routine would be that he would keep his mouth shut; his father would throw a tantrum from the silent treatment, start throwing bottles about, and then leave for a drink. Joey was left to pick up the pieces of shattered debris adding a few insults to his father before he left and that would be that for the night. However tonight Joey decided to speak up for once. Due to his growth spurt Joey could look him directly in the eye. He calmly took one step forward.

"I dare, because I can. I dare, because I worked and paid for this apartment. I dare, because I have the right to throw you out again JUST like last night. I DARE, BECAUSE I'VE GOT TWO FAILURES FOR PARENTS!"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Malcolm roared.

"Why? Because it's the truth? You know I never understood why you and Annie never worked it out. You have so many things in common with each other. You screwed up your own lives, you screwed up with each other's lives, you both screwed with my life and best of all, you both won't even admit it!"

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! I'LL TEACH YOU FOR TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT AND BRINGING THAT SLUT OF A SISTER OF YOURS HERE!" The force of impact made the man keel over in an instant, as Joey stood over him, eyes dark and knuckles white from the powerful left hook he dealt him.

"The one good thing that you both did was bring Serenity into this world" Joey whispered as he crouched down in level with the man. "The only good thing, and you have the audacity to insult 'my' little sister?" Malcolm stared fearfully at his son and how easily he had overpowered him and with that moment he realised how long this had been coming. "I've already had little respect for you before last night. But ever since last night I lost any hope of you ever being a father or even a man when you slapped her. You're nothing to me but a burden, the trash that I couldn't be bothered to take out and, from the way I see things now... you're not about to change that are you?" Joey picked up a bottle of whisky that was nearby and waved it in front of his father's face. Malcolm stared, almost hypnotised from the movement of the brown bottle before staring at the cold, cold eyes of his son. He couldn't deny it anymore, his son had lost faith in him as a father and for the first time in 7 years, he felt guilty and could do nothing but stare at the bottle before it was tossed outside the window where a distant wet shatter was heard when it hit the floor. "I want you out of this apartment and I don't want to see you ever again." Joey said as he stood up and went back to what he was doing in the kitchen. Malcolm stared solemnly at his back before he staggered to his feet then shuffled out of the apartment for the first time closing the door without a sound.

---------

Joey took a deep breath to calm down the rage when he heard a polite knock on the door. He snorted surprisingly amused. Malcolm was obviously expecting to get his keys, and at first ignored it, until it became insistent. He growled ready throw the man down the stairs like the night before as he wrenched the door open to find kind amethyst eyes staring him in surprise.

"Mr Kinajima..." he whispered in embarrassment. The man chuckled.

"Didn't I say to call me Asato?" he said. "Can I come in?" Joey wanted to say no, he still had a big order to fill and it was probably going to take him all night to finish. However he knew it was wrong to turn away the man who obviously had come especially to see him. Joey opened the door wider as an invitation into the room hoping silently that the visit was going to be brief. He inwardly winced as he watched Asato vigilantly tip toe around the broken glass that he neglected to clean up.

"Do you want something to drink?" Joey asked concealing his weariness.

"Um... coffee... if that's ok?" Joey nodded as he went into the kitchen. A short few minutes later he went back into the living room with a dust pan and brush and swept up the glass. He muttered curses as he carelessly cut his hand whilst picking up the shards. "Are you alright?"

"M'fine..." Joey muttered as he tried to stifle the bleeding. Asato gasped taking out a handkerchief and applying pressure to the wound.

"Here let me clean up that while you get a first aid box." he said as he tentatively brushed the glass into the pan. Joey sat down preparing to bandage his hand when Asato was already by his side and began cleaning the wound before dressing it. Asato looked around the apartment and smiled. "This is a nice apartment, is your father at work?"

"No... he's just out..." Joey replied earnestly.

"Out huh? Doesn't he spend any time with you?"

"No... and I don't really want to..."

"What does your father do?"

"Are you done?" Joey asked avoiding the question. "Your coffee's nearly ready." Joey got up slightly relieved for the excuse to avoid Asato's questions. "Cream and sugar?" he called out from the kitchen.

"Please..." Asato replied almost dejectedly. Joey placed the cup of coffee before him. Asato blinked as he held the cup mid-sip. "This is freshly ground coffee isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Joey said. Asato smiled appreciatively as he took a moment to smell the rich fragrance of the aromatic beans. "Do you have any interests? Like sports."

"Track I suppose." Joey replied looking straight ahead. Asato stared sadly at the boy half dreading the answer to his next question.

"Do you do anything with your dad?" Silence was his answer and he settled the coffee cup on the table with a heavy heart. "Joey-"

"Look, you don't have to go through all this trouble just to get my blessing on you and Annie's marriage." Joey interrupted patiently. "I mean... we're not close or anything, plus I haven't seen her for 6 years until Serenity came back to Domino for her operation."

"You think that's the reason I came here?" Asato asked sadly. Joey looked away. "I actually came here because I wanted to get to know you as a person Joey. I love your mother, which is why I want to help you two to get along better or at least see each others side halfway."

"I respect that Mr Kinajima but the fact of the matter is I don't care what my mother or my father does. All I care about is my little sister and what makes her happy." Joey replied. Asato stared back sadly. "I'm sorry but... I've got some stuff to do."

"Like running a restaurant?" Joey turned towards the man. Asato smiled. "I've been really worried about Annie ever since she lost her job and how she was going to pay for the apartment. I mean the 3 million you won is nearly gone after the major operation on Serenity, so I had a look into her bank statements and found the strangest of things. She was low on income and surely wouldn't able to pay for the apartment rent for the next month, yet when I went to get my chequebook to help out. I found that someone's already paid for the expenses. At first I thought that it was probably your father but I quickly found out that he was also unemployed." He stood staring sternly at the blonde. Joey laughed.

"You honestly think it was me?"

"I don't think, I know. I thought you might have been doing some sort of illicit business but I quickly found out, from the way you pace in and out of that café next door. When I looked at the café I noticed the name." Joey merely stared as Asato revealed the plot like a detective in a murder story. "It was a very impressive website to be able to translate names into Tolkien's elf language. Wheeler.... Nénharma." Joey sighed as he leaned back against a wall. He smirked.

"You a journalist?"

"I manage one of the major departments."

"Thought so." Joey remarked. Asato was serious again though. The first step was finding out about Joey working too many hours legally and physically. The second step was to try and help him get out of it before the strain of a full time job AND school would take a toll on the blonde.

"Joey... Words can't really describe on how much you have done for this family. But it'll be ok now... You don't have to take up this burden any longer." Joey narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell are you ranting on about?" Joey snarled.

"I'm just saying... since we're going to be a family... you don't have to work so hard on this job and be able to-"

"You think I can't take care of my little sister? I work harder knowing that I'd be keeping her from living on the streets and I still manage to spend time with her... and you... you're trying to take her away from me like she did aren't you?" Asato took a step back partly in shock and realising the issue was a lot more serious than he originally thought. The manic glint of desperation and immense fear in his eyes was more than enough to hint that he was trying to deal with something that he couldn't handle.

"I'm not trying to take that responsibility you have over Serenity. I just want to help. The fact of the matter is, what you're doing now is far too much. No one, not even the most capable individual can take that kind of strain and-"

"You're just like them... You have to get what you want and if you don't you just make everyone else around suffer with you... I'm not going to let that happened. I'm not going to let any of you hurt Serenity... DO YOU HEAR ME!" he screamed. "Joey-"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SCREW UP MY SISTER'S LIFE ANY OF YOU! GET OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!" Joey pushed the man out of his apartment and rammed the door shut. Asato began pounding at the door.

"Joey! Joey you don't understand!" he cried desperately when he heard the shortness of breath of the blonde hyperventilating behind the door. Asato buried his face in his hands knowing that the blonde was too hysterical for him to get through to him the reality of the situation. Instead he realised that he needed to deal with the source of the problem rather than the result. He waited for a while to make sure the blonde was calming down before he finally decided to leave with determination to help the blonde. Joey slid to the ground clenching and unclenching his hands as tears started to form in his eyes. He wiped them away when he heard the defeated steps of Asato when his cell rang. He noticed the name of his sister flashing on and immediately answered with a sigh of relief.

"Serenity?"

"Hey big brother..." she whispered sadly. The change was instant as Joey seemed to switch from crazed possessive, to loving brother.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry..." Serenity said. Joey was instantly worried.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Today... I was so excited about the proposal that I didn't consider your feelings about all this... I mean mama and Asato had been dating for nearly a year but you only just recently knew about that and it must have come as a big shock to you..."

"Serenity, are you... happy about this? The marriage I mean..." Joey asked tentatively. "Well yeah, pretty much everyone is... well except you... I mean I understand. Especially when you first met Asato and Kuro, they didn't exactly make much of a good impression. But they're not always like that it was just Kuro was a little upset that day, which is why he seemed a little crude and-"

"Well if you're happy about the marriage too then ok..." There was a pause of silence on the other side of the phone that Joey assumed was surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you're really happy about this, then tell... 'Mom' I give her my blessing."

"Are you sure you'll be all right about this big brother?" Serenity sounded suspicious as Joey went to shield the weariness and defeat. Joey laughed.

"Hey you know me little sis... I'm cool with anything as long as my sister keeps that beautiful smile on her face."

"Well ok..." she replied reluctantly. Joey smiled as he got up.

"Look... I've got some work to do..."

"Wait, big brother... I talked with Asato while you were with mom this afternoon; he said he was recently doing an article in his department about the human anatomy and the number of hours a person can work before their immune system starts to shut down from the stress levels, and it just makes me worry even more about how much you've been working lately especially with that banquet this Friday and on your birthday of all days. You shouldn't have to work on your birthday."

"I'll be fine sis..." Joey assured imagining the cute little pout that must be on his sister's face at the moment.

"I don't know... when was the last time you spent hanging out?"

"Um... just today... with my little sister?"

"I meant with your friends Yugi, Tristan, Téa and Ryou?" There was a brief pause before Joey said anything.

"Just last week," he lied. "We went for a pizza then the arcade." There was doubt in his words but Serenity sighed accepting this.

"Well... I still think you're working too hard. I'll be making a cake for you when you get off from work though ok?" Joey smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Serenity..." he replied gratefully. "I've really got to go now though... it's getting late..."

"Oh... ok... See you later." Click. Joey leaned back as he solemnly placed the phone back on its cradle. Staring at the clock, it was five minutes past eleven and he still had to prepare for the reception and what hors d'oeuvres would be suitable.

-----

Seto stared blankly at the screen as the blonde made his way into the kitchen. Mokuba had instantly fallen asleep when they were in the limo and he decided to check up on the blonde via his computer. First was the incident with his father then Asato.

"Oh my God..." he whispered as he turned off the computer. "Driver, stop the car."

"Yes Master Kaiba." as the limo pulled up. Mokuba groaned blinking his eyes blearily.

"We're home already?" he complained.

"No... I've just got an urgent call from the office... I'll probably be working late again Mokie... so don't wait up... Go straight to bed understand?"

"Ok but stop calling me 'Mokie', I'm not a thumb sucking, diaper soiling baby anymore."

"You were never a thumb sucker Mokuba. You preferred your toes..." Mokuba scowled in embarrassment whilst Seto got out and told the driver to resume the journey before he jogged back to Joey's apartment. It had started to rain just as he entered the building. He knocked on the door and found no answer. He frowned impatiently knocking again. This time he heard a shuffle on the other side of the door and the rattling of locks before the door was opened. Joey blinked a few times staring at the brunette in surprise.

"What is it?" he asked not bothering to ask how the CEO knew which apartment he lived in.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Joey sighed and nodded opening the door wider and letting him through. The room was instantly warm with a rich smell of freshly baked bread. "It's a bit late to be cooking something isn't it?" he asked.

"Well I've still got quite a few orders to fill in." the blonde replied as he made his way back into his kitchen. Seto was glad he had come in quickly as he stared at the sudden downpour that quickly soaked the streets with trembling puddles. "Oh for crying out loud!!!" Joey complained. Seto looked in his direction and saw a metal sheet flapping in the growing wind outside. It was part of a roof in the kitchen of the café. Joey hurried down the stairs neglecting to put on a jacket and then started climbing the stepladder to towards the café roof.

"HEY!" Seto cried grabbing an umbrella with him. "WHEELER! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" he climbed after the blonde. "FIX IT TOMORROW!" he shouted above the wailing winds and rumbling thunder.

"IF I DON'T FIX IT NOW I'LL HAVE 'FLOODED' KITCHEN TOMORROW!" Joey yelled back hammering the metal sheet with nails and hammer. Seto, knowing all too well of the blonde's stubbornness, dropped the umbrella and held it down. The job was done pretty quickly as they hurried back inside. Both of them were soaked to the bone when Joey closed the door into the warmth of the apartment. "Want anything to drink?" Joey asked. Seto shook his head looking for a bathroom to dry up whilst Joey went back to his cooking. Seto came back out hanging his trench coat and a dry head from the hair dryer he found in the bathroom.

"You should get yourself dried up too," he said as he neatly hung the trench coat just above the radiator. When he turned he noticed a cup of coffee and a tray of freshly baked gingerbread.

"It should warm you up..." Joey croaked as he sat down with his own cup of coffee. Seto looked at the tray, then the coffee, then at the wet blonde, who despite everything still looked like a drowned puppy dog to him. Seto sighed as he took a sip of coffee and felt inwardly grateful for the tingle from the hot liquid that warmed him from the inside. He stared at the gingerbread somehow recalling that he had a sort of affinity towards the biscuits in his childhood. Joey prodded the tray in his direction indicating an invitation for him to take one. Seto frowned also recalling the more recent events regarding the effects of Joey's food on him but the temptation of the innocent looking biscuits seemed too much to resist. He took a piece and stared at it briefly, bracing himself to be fully mind blown, however as he took the bite there was no shocking affect to his system but a warm sense of belonging that nestled in his stomach. "They're another one of my grandmother's recipes. Are they ok?" Joey asked. Seto blinked in mid-chew and nodded. He leaned back somehow thinking back to days in the orphanage then even further to when his parents were still alive and he remembered. His mother had a knack of baking such snacks for him before she died of childbirth with Mokuba. He blinked realising that Joey's gingerbread had made an effect on him, but one that was a lot subtler to the unnatural feelings being stirred previously. When he turned to talk to him though the blonde was asleep. His wet tresses were matted against his face as a single drop of water slid off his chin. The exhaustion had indeed taken its toll and Seto brooded over the fact that at this rate Joey wouldn't be able to take the strain any longer. Seto got up to rouse him.

"Joey?" he said shaking the blonde awake and not realising how natural his first name slipped out from his tongue. "Joey!"

"Hmm?" Joey said rubbing his eyes with a damp hand.

"Body temperature goes down whilst your asleep. You're more likely to catch a cold or even hypothermia if you don't get yourself into some dry clothes." he said as he forced Joey back onto his feet.

"Sorry... I'm being a bit lazy." Joey drawled as he went back into the kitchen to continue with the work.

"Leave it until tomorrow..." Seto replied sternly as he marched the blonde towards the bathroom and locked him in to change into some dry clothes before marching him into bed. (Seto: Joey bed... drawls Sam: HENTAI!!!!!). Joey didn't have the energy to start shouting again, he had fallen asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. Seto sighed as the blonde unconsciously snuggled into him and wrapped his arms around his waist like a teddy bear. Seto groaned but remained still by his side while he slept.

----------

The loud beeping of the clock woke him instantly as he rubbed his eyes of the sleep. His body ached from the position he was in when he noticed a hand wrapped loosely around his waist. Seto stared down at the blonde who seemed a little pale and realised that the alarm clock couldn't arouse him. Seto frowned before switching off the alarm clock and allowing the blonde to sleep a little longer. To no avail the blonde groaned and sat up.

"What time is it?" he croaked overlooking the fact that the head of Kaiba Corp had 'slept with him'.

"5.00 o'clock in the morning..." Seto replied.

"Funny... I didn't hear the alarm clock," Joey whispered thickly. He rubbed his throat, which Seto suspected was tickly in evidence of an impending cold.

"You're sick." he stated. Joey didn't seem to hear him as he got up. "I said you're sick." Seto repeated.

"But I'm not dying ok?" Joey retorted.

"Joey..."

"Moneybags if you really actually wanna help lay off the acting for today alright?"

"What?" Joey didn't answer him as he went into the bathroom to get changed. The blonde came out trying to look a little more respectable. "What do you mean?" Joey stared at him impassively.

"Informed consent: General ethical guidelines applied to by the APS (American Psychology Society) and internationally on research and development of Psychological experiments." Joey narrowed his eyes. The penny dropped. Seto couldn't believe he had left out something as important as that. "Considering your notorious reputation as being a genius, I would have thought you had that accounted for. I know you have Psychology as a course. I know you guys are conducting some sort of project and I know I signed that participation form allowing you to do so. I also know under ethical guidelines I'm allowed to withdraw my participation at anytime; that I'm allowed to withdraw any data collected on me at anytime." Joey ranted almost to hysteria. "I know... I know ok? I hate to admit it but I'm not that stupid... because maybe... maybe I might have thought that I've found someone that understood me." Seto remained silent as the blonde turned away to face another gruelling day of work and school.

"I'm sorry..." Seto whispered.

"Its ok..."Joey replied. "It... it was nice to have some company though..." Joey smirked putting up the well-crafted mask before he went out the door leaving the CEO alone in the lifeless apartment.

How can I just let you walk away? Just let you leave without a trace? When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh. You're the only one who really knew me at all.

---------

Seto couldn't concentrate, not on school or even on his work. Despite how much he tried to tune into the drawling teachers of Domino High his attention continuously drifted towards the blonde sitting two seats away. However the blonde never acknowledged him in class. It almost seemed like before. As if his embarking on his project had never taken place. The blonde did talk to him eventually though it was certainly not the way that he expected or wanted. It had happened during lunch and though there was a degree of familiarity of the usual spat, rather than feeling the victory over the argument he felt hollow. Too much had happened between them. No matter what the blonde wanted they couldn't go back to the way they were. They couldn't be strangers again. Once in a while Seto would try to catch Joey's attention as subtly as he could to find some hint that the time they had spent together registered in Joey's mind, however the defences were still high and the 'role-playing' continued.

_How can you just walk away from me? When all I can do is watch you leave? 'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears. You're the only one who really knew me at all _

School ended as Seto followed Joey to his locker. Yugi and the others were there with him so he was certain that Joey would try to keep up the image that they were nothing more than rivals but he was having none of it. He stormed towards him letting all his own restraints of his own mask relax. He wanted the blonde to see him with his real face, the face that he had been hiding.

"What da 'ell do you wan' Kaiba?" Joey scowled with the heavy Brooklyn accent that Seto knew now was fake.

"Joey... just walk away." Téa warned. "He's trying to provoke you and get you into detention again."

"Care for a knuckle sandwich moneybags?" Joey said.

"Cut it out Wheeler." Seto growled making Joey crack his knuckles much to the dismay to his friends. Tristan was holding trying to hold him back.

"He's gonna pound your ass Joey. Don't let him get to ya!"

"I can take him..." Joey muttered as he swung with a right hook. Seto staggered a little from the pink mark on his face. Joey froze in mid-strike staring like his friends in shock as he had made the blow to Seto's face. It wasn't supposed to have happened. The routine was for him to get riled from Seto's approach, ignore his friend's pleas, punch him which Seto would subsequently catch and direct it back at him and so on and so on. Joey could think of every scenario, ranging from detentions to backing off to full out bruising (on his part only) but there was no way he could prepare for this new development where Seto had deliberately laid down his defences and let him deal the blow.

_So take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space. And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face Take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space And you coming back to me is against all odds. And that's what I've got to face _

"Oh shit he hit him!" Yugi squeaked.

"Yugi!" Téa shouted in surprise and anger. Yugi gasped as he realised he had swore for the first time in his life. Joey threw Seto a glance clearly stating this irked him. Seto brushed himself off.

"I've had it with this stupid routine you put yourself in Joey..." he said making his friends gasp in amazement. Even Yami stood wide-eyed and baffled of the sudden change of interaction. Joey, however inwardly realising what Seto was doing tried to recover a degree of normality to the situation.

"Well dis is new..." he retorted. "Takin' a change to using first names huh moneybags? What can't take I got friends?"

"If they were your friends Joey. Why don't you tell them about your little secrets?" the comment froze in Joey's mind as he glanced at the confused stares of his friends clearly curious of what the CEO meant. Taking advantage of the blond being unable to reply he stepped forward and drew closer to him until there faces were mere inches away from each other. His cobalt eyes stared at his ochre ones intensely as if it Seto was willing the mask that Joey had on to be ripped off.

"What da hell are ya doin'?" Joey rasped.

"I'm going to rip that mask of your face and show your friends how you really feel inside..."

"Ok... is this the part where we as spectators officially freak out?" Tristan commented. Yami noticing the distress in his blonde friend took over.

"What are you playing at Kaiba?"

"I'm going to show them what's been going on with you Joey..."Seto said. "And I'm going start by telling you to quit that ridiculous accent you put on to hide with all the time." He was shoved hard as Joey pulled back fearfully much to the distress of his friends.

"KAIBA!" Yami yelled clearly infuriated that somehow Seto may be manipulating the blonde. Téa tended to him.

"Joey... what's-"she didn't have time to finish for Joey sprinted away from the group. Seto hurried after him manoeuvring out of the obstacles of his friends with ease.

_I wish I could just make you turn around. Turn around and see me cry. There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why. You're the only one who really knew me at all _

Seto headed towards the roof where he knew was one of Joey's favourite roosts. It was there that he was greeted with a slap across the face.

"Right to privacy, right for confidentiality... No one was supposed to know about Nénharma... not even my friends!" Joey yelled as loud as was possible without others hearing.

"This isn't about the project... this is about you!" Seto shouted gripping by the arms firmly. "Since you know about the project then you'll know about the cameras I put around your apartment and that argument you had with your father then your mother's fiancé. Your fear of losing your sister has clouded your judgements and you've been overreacting to that man who was trying to help you with your problems."

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" Joey screamed before his lungs gave way to a retching cough from underlying symptoms of illness. Seto was unfazed from the outburst and brought the blond closer to face him.

_So take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space. And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face. Take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space. And you coming back to me is against all odds. And that's what I've got to face _

"Yes you do... " Seto growled. "By letting me look into your life you allowed me to look into your past as well. I hacked into your old school records and found some court files about you." Joey remained silent in the revelation. Seto took the opportunity to continue. "How does an extremely intelligent ten-year-old who has the capacity to achieve an outstanding university degree-"

"Shut up... SHUT UP!"

"-get reduced to be a child delinquent within a year of entering middle school? Was it influence from the other students or was it the fact that in that same year his parents divorced and he found his mother dragging his little sister away?" Seto swallowed before he continued. "An example of what I'd be like if Mokuba had ever been taken away from me like that..." Joey shoved Seto hard, turned and ran never looking back at the brunette who stared helplessly after him.

_Take a good look at me now, 'cause I'll still be standing here. And you coming back to me is against all odds. That's the chance I've got to take, oh, oho. _

_Just take a look at me now _

--------------

Sam: Hmm... I said Seto was going to make the boo-boo go away but I didn't say it was subtle... shrugs


	7. Day 7

My Project: Jounouchi Katsuya

Sam: Guess what people? IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!

Readers: gasps

Sam: Hehehehehe… I've shocked them into disbelief

Disclaimer: Madyamisam doesn't own Yugioh or of any likes. She also doesn't own: 'Accidentally in Love' by Counting Crows that was featured in Shrek 2 (and in my personal opinion fits in a lot better with this story)

------

Seto growled in frustration when he found that the café had been closed for the day in preparation for the Duel Monsters Banquet fest preparation the next day. He could just as easily sneak but since that afternoon talk with Joey he sighed wondering if it was the wisest choice. Ignoring his gut instincts to press on like he usually did in the business world, Seto decided to leave the blonde alone while watching him from a distance. He only had one more day of filming before he handed his edited video and written report to the teacher, which he conveniently used to watch of Joey just in case anything happened. Upon reaching home and the gazing at the monitor he found the kitchen, dinning and sitting area coveted with trays of food. These were just the simple hors d'oeuvres and desserts. The main courses though were supposed to be cooked at the restaurant where he was supposed to be partnered with a group of highly trained staff. Joey though was now concentrating on the large birthday cake order and delicately putting the finishing touches to the beautifully sculpted chocolate Blue Eyes White Dragon, which stood proudly, wings unfurled next to a Red Eyes Black Dragon. Both were an incredible piece of art with every scale and shade matched to their holographic forms. Seto noticed for the first time on how the two beasts seemed symbolise Joey and himself. They were complete opposites and yet in a way they had so much in common with each other. Joey had finished painting the blue gem of the dragon's eye before sitting back contemplating their positions on empty space on the cake. It so happened that their tails were made in a way that they could intertwine like two hands holding each other but Joey simply put them side by side, their tails merely millimetres from touching. Somehow, Seto felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. He had expected and probably hoped that the tails be fitted together in that intimate way of friendship. He leaned back solemnly against the computer watching silently before browsing through the old videos of the week's filming.

"Two eggs… fold. Fold?" he heard himself say before bemusedly placing the unbroken eggs into the flour.

"WAIT!" Joey yelped diving to save the near fatal mistake. Breaking the eggs for him. "Now you can fold them" Seto stared on vaguely amused staring at the interaction and how natural he remembered it seemed to be. He knew there wasn't any incriminating evidence linking Joey with the restaurant in that clip so without viewing any further he took out the clip and transferred it to his final edited version. He browsed a bit more when Joey took his sister to the beach and he had, though uninvited, came along with them his hidden camera hidden in the briefcase that he always carried.

"It takes a pretty decent person to show kindness to others no matter how heartless they seem. It takes a very special person to say that no one could ever be truly heartless and they'd strive to find true good in others. I'm glad to say I've met two people like that. One was grandma... the other one was you" he heard Joey say as he remembered the trip to the cemetery. His felt a twinge in his stomach as he remembered the mixture of feelings behind those words. He turned back to the present as Joey still sat now working on the figurine of Dark Magician Girl and her cute pink and blue hat. It had pretty much that either of them had done for the rest of that day.

-------

It had been a restless night when Seto woke on that Friday and came into his Psychology class ten minutes late and looking far from his immaculate self. The other students stared at him as if he had grown two heads when he came into the classroom, hair a mess, shirt not tucked in and to their shock he didn't seem to care that it wasn't. He handed both parts of his project both video and written report. "Sorry I'm late" he muttered. There was a collective gasp from the entire room of the class staring at him bog eyed as he sat down. Even the teacher was standing holding his project blinking in astonishment. Seto glared at them evidently snapping the group out of their stupor.

"T-that's quite… alright… Mr Kaiba…" the teacher replied as she neatly stacked his paper on top of the others. "I think" she added as an afterthought before she continued with her class. "I was informed by the principal just yesterday that some of the projects done by you would be subject to review at the class assembly next Monday as a sample for open evenings for new students in the Psychology course. Of course I would definitely pick the best written report to help make my choice on this matter…" Seto tuned out though as he thought about lunchtime where he could confront Joey again after now allowing a day for him to cool down. Seto sat back watching idly as the teacher started her lecture on Social Psychology and interpersonal relationships however he was too busy trying to think of what to say to the blonde without having him blow up in the CEO's face. Lunch finally came with him staring at Joey stuffing his face as the façade of a street bum with no table manners. His friends were staring at him slightly disturbed at the rate of his intake and it was clear that the row that he and Seto had the day before was still stuck in their minds as well. Even Tristan looked a little concerned because he had found himself being out competed in the usual gorging contest between him and Joey. His friends though tried to shrug it off as they had been excited with the plan they had been working on all week.

"Joey?" Yugi asked getting an encouraging wink from Téa. Joey stopped midway of tearing a chicken drumstick to shreds to look at Yugi with his brown eyes. Seto smiled as the resemblance of a puppy dog sprung to mind once more. "We were wondering… you haven't been hanging out with us for months…."Joey swallowed anxiously knowing what was coming next.

"Yugi… I-"Yugi punched the table with a massive slap that echoed across the hallway.

"NO BUTS, NO CAN'TS, NO NOTHING YOU GOT THAT WHEELER!? YOU ARE HANGING OUT WITH US WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" he screamed much to the shock to the blonde and pretty much everyone else around. Téa and Tristan smiled crossing their arms proudly at the midget's magnificent forceful performance whilst Joey was in a stunned daze. "Ow…" Yugi whimpered afterwards rubbing the knuckles in his hands and making the rest of them groan. Joey blinked a few times before coming out of his stupor. Yugi smiled sheepishly. "So erm… will you?" There was a brief pause…

"Erm… let me get back to ya after I go to da john huh Yug? I tink I just pissed maself… "Yugi brightened.

"Really? Was I 'that' scary?" Joey fixed a smile and nodded before dashing out of the cafeteria. Seto seeing this opportunity headed swiftly after him. The second he opened the door he heard the sound of retching from one of the hidden cubicles of the toilets. Seto's lips were dry and he silently cringed from the unerring knot in his stomach. Seto looked away until the blonde was done emptying the contents of his stomach which probably came about from the sickness. After the vomiting spell Joey sat back against the cool wall and flushed the toilet. Seto narrowed his eyes as he felt the clammy forehead. It was a little warm and his suspicions were confirmed of the impending fever.

"You stupid mutt you shouldn't be in school" he growled. Joey stared at the time on his cheap rundown watch.

"15 minutes till the next class…" Joey said. "Do you mind if I have a bit of privacy? I honestly need to take a leak now…"

"You're not going to the next class, you're going home. I'm calling the nurse as soon as you come out" Seto said as he closed the door. It had been a few minutes as he waited for the blonde to do his business impatiently staring at the time on his own watch. "Are you done yet?" he asked. There wasn't an answer and worry started to fill his heart. Prepared to ignore the blonde's protest if he was mistaken he opened the door again. He stared down to see that Joey didn't leave his place, he had fallen asleep. Seto blinked before slipping off his jacket and covering the blonde with it and for the second time he watched over as Joey slept. It was a brief moment though as within a minute the blonde had stirred from his rest feeling slightly more refreshed. Joey smiled appreciatively and sat a little longer for the bell to ring.

"About your grandmother…" Seto replied out of the blue. Joey was a little confused. "I reviewed the tapes over the week and remembered the time you took Serenity to the cemetery to visit your grandmother's grave" Seto explained before he proceeded with his question. "Was she your caregiver back then?"

"I guess… I can't remember much because I was still rather young when she died but at the time when my parents were still together they'd just dump me at her house and then pick me up after work" Joey smiled as he continued. "She was the one that taught Serenity and I how to cook though. It would be just the three of us. Of course… when we all found out about Serenity's eyesight my parents decided to be more responsible and tried to pay for eye therapies and operation. It didn't matter to me at the time really, they'd leave me with my grandmother whilst Serenity went to her eye therapy classes and we'd spent our time baking, reading a book, watching TV whatever" Joey swallowed as he pulled the jacket closer to him. He smiled as he continued on with the story. "I remember one day I was at her house as usual whilst my parents and Serenity were at the hospital checking out her eyesight. I baked my first batch of gingerbread like the ones you had the night before. I knew they were her favourite and she ate every last one, then she took a nap whilst I read a book to her. After the first few hours I started getting lonely…"Joey blinked a few times remembering the events that happened. "It was the first time that I'd felt lonely." Seto watched sadly as the blonde shivered from a phantom chill. The bell rang at that moment and Joey immediately got up handing Seto his jacket and bolted towards his next class disregarding the CEO's calls to go to the nurse.

------

"Joey? JOEY!" Yugi yelled sprinting towards the blonde. Joey cringed mentally as he remembered he hadn't given his answer and he winced furthermore of having to turn down his friend once more. 'Last time Wheeler' he thought to himself before turning to his friend.

"Yugi… I know it doesn't seem like it but I do appreciate ya friendship and everyting… even though I keep putting ya off like I've been doin' lately" he said guiltily. Yugi smiled understandingly.

"Well then you can make it up to us by hanging out with us now" Téa interrupted whilst the rest of them nodded in agreement and ganged up on him. Joey scanned the group and immediately found the escape route between them.

"I, am really, really sorry," Joey began. They all blinked in disbelief. "But I can't…"

"Joey" Yugi whined.

"Joey Wheeler do you even consider us friends?" Téa demanded

"Of course I do but I-"

"Then how come you keep putting us off with your excuses. What have you been doing lately that's so important that you're willing to push friends aside for it?"

"I promise you guys… this is the last time…" Joey said as he slipped passed their ranks and ran. "I'm really sorry"

"Joey! Joey wait!!!!" they called after him. His friends shrugged in disbelief.

"All that planning and he won't be coming?" Ryou asked in dismay.

"No way man… We're gonna get to the bottom of this and drag him to that party if we have to" Tristan said running ahead.

"Tristan, do you know where Joey works?" Yugi asked wondering for the first time what the blonde did. Tristan paused to think (for once).

"Come to think of it he never said what he did for work" he mused much to the consternation of his friends. "Look, me and Yugi will go check out his apartment whilst Téa and Ryou make sure the preparations are all set and that cake from that café arrives ok?" They nodded in agreement and Tristan headed towards his motorcycle and passing a spare helmet for Yugi. Upon arrival at the dinky apartment, Tristan swallowed remembering their last visit to the blonde's apartment and meeting face to face with an unidentified flying bottle that had crashed their way. Yugi trembled a little also reminiscing before he knocked on the door. There was a shuffle of movement behind the locked door before they heard the latch click and open.

"Serenity?" Tristan exclaimed in disbelief. The bemused red head immediately brightened to a sweet smile.

"Tristan, Yugi!" she squealed hugging them both.

"Serenity? Who's at the door?" Annie came to the door before smiling warmly. "Oh Tristan… you're that sweet boy that stayed to look after Serenity when she was in the hospital"

"Oh hey… Mrs…" Tristan said before noticing Asato coming after her. "Wheeler?"

"Actually," Annie giggled. "It'll be Mrs Kinajima soon…" Asato smiled as she hugged his fiancée.

"Oh it's so great to see you… but… how did you know I live here?"

"We don't… I thought this was Joey's apartment" Yugi whispered. Serenity frowned.

"Joey doesn't live here anymore. He moved to another apartment six months ago but he kept this one so Serenity and Annie could stay for a while until she gets a new job" Asato explained

"Your unemployed Mrs Wheeler… I mean?" Annie chuckled.

"It's ok… unfortunately yes I am…" she replied awkwardly.

"So that's why Joey's been working so hard so lately." Yugi stated. Serenity was instantly worried as the fact that her brother's friends were ignorant to his situation had just dawned on her.

"Oh?" Annie asked raising an incredulous eyebrow.

"Didn't… didn't big brother tell you guys?"

"No... That idiotic dumb ass…" Tristan growled. "I can't believe it. He's been having trouble all along and he didn't tell us about it. We would have helped him… I mean I had some spare cash if he ever needed it"

"Whatever do you boys mean?" Annie asked.

"What do you guys want to see him for?" Serenity asked dreading the answer.

"Well you know it's his birthday today… come to think of it he didn't rant or give any hints to us about it like he usually does, so we set him up for a surprise birthday party at the Duel Monster Banquet Fest at that classy Rio Restaurant" Serenity gasped in horror at the realisation however the two boys who were engrossed about describing their plans were oblivious.

"We even ordered this massive cake from the guys that were catering for it"

"Is it a big three layer chocolate cake with sprinkles and Duel Monster icing sugar sculptures on it?" Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Yeah… how did you know?" Tristan asked. Serenity ran past him.

"Serenity!" Annie called after her.

"Mama… get the car…"

"But…"

I'll explain on the way… But first I need to get big brother…" she stated.

----------

Seto marched towards the restaurant passed the steel doors of the new classy kitchen to find that Joey along with the chefs he was slaving away at the stoves.

"One Château Brion, medium, one pheasant, one venison, over easy and one fish pie. Have you got that?"

"YES CHEF!" everyone shouted as Joey wiped the sweat from his brow and went back to garnishing his Crab Napoleon before sending off to the hungry customers. He didn't notice the group of people standing there gaping. "How long for the quail's eggs?" Receiving no answer and patience wearing thin he grabbed a ladle and started banging it on the steel table. BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! "HOW LONG FOR THE QUAILS' EGGS PLEASE?"

"Two minutes chef!" Joey sighed as he relayed the message to the waiter who had made the enquiry. Martha and Denny sensed the frustration and stress and actively took over whilst Joey tried to get a moment to himself stirring something in a huge kitchen pot. Having that brief moment of peace allowed the thoughts of the huge situation he had undertaken settle in. He was seventeen years old, still in high school, trying to run a full time job as head chef for one of the classiest five star restaurants in the precinct of Domino so that he could pay for two apartment rentals, food for a family of four and a huge and expensive medical bill. A tear had slipped and dropped into the large vat of soup and Joey forced himself to wipe away anymore. He turned to stare into cobalt blue eyes and chocolate brown hair that was obviously too close to him for comfort.

"What do you want now Kaiba?" Joey asked dully attempting to hide the exhaustion. Before he knew it he was swept from his feet and slung over the brunettes shoulder. "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? PUT ME DOWN!" he screamed. The blonde's legs flailed comically as the brunette carried him out of the kitchen. The chefs working there had all temporarily stopped working to stare bog eyed at the strange situation. "CALL THE POLICE! SOMEBODY HELP! KIDNAP! RAPE!" he shrieked the last word a pitch higher.

"JOEY SHUT YOUR TRAP OR I WILL CUT YOU OFF!"

"OH YOU FU-" his voice was cut off as the steel doors slammed shut leaving the kitchen staff in baffled silence with the exceptions of sizzling hot pans and the humming of the large extractors. They turned to glance at each other to seek answers from their colleagues, finding none they simply went back to work like nothing had happened. Seto headed towards one of the staff lounges and unceremoniously dumped the ranting blonde on one of the cheap textured sofas before imposing his threatening glare down at the blonde. "Ok… what the hell's your problem?" Joey growled finally subdued from a hoarse voice and fever.

"You" Joey scoffed and went to get up to go back into the kitchen before he was shoved back down.

"Look, we'll banter later Seto I've got work to do"

"Deal's off"

"What?"

"I said the deals off… you're gonna tell your friends about you and Nénharma right now or sooner"

"No…"

"Why not? Look at yourself! You're already half dead from exhaustion" Joey shook visibly and he placed his hands in his face.

"I don't want to show any more weakness in front of them… no more screw ups… no more mistakes… and I have to that on my own…"

"That's right… that's what your boot camp leader said…" Seto said. Joey looked up. "Things got so bad with you the law had to get involved; they sent you to a boot camp, didn't they? Things didn't go down well but it was one little meeting that made you turn around." Seto knelt down beside him and stared at him. "They promised that they'd help you file an appeal to revoke your mother's court restraint and allow you to talk to your sister if you prove yourself to them by doing as your told" Joey swallowed staring at the sapphire eyes. "The problem is you didn't realise that you've already proven yourself to them that you could change… This isn't boot camp anymore Joey…" There was silence from the blonde before he let out a sigh.

"Nice speech… you could give Téa a run for her money" Seto bit his cheek with fury that he was being compared to that dorky friendship girl. "But… I don't know if I can… I mean what will they say about me lying to them all this time and pushing them away?"

"Well if it makes it any better I've handed in my tape… I've edited out most of the bits involving your arguments with your father and Asato… but apart from that it's… uncut" Joey's head snapped up towards him in shock. "Look… I'm placing certain permanent scarring of my entire image and reputation here Wheeler… do you think you can meet the challenge of risking a little yelling from your friends?" Joey blinked

"You… really did that?" he whispered. There wasn't an answer and he knew that Seto didn't joke. Staring intently he nodded. "Ok… but first I really, really need to get one last thing done about this bunch of people who've got me working my ass off on this party" Seto sighed as he followed the blonde.

---------

"What, you say that Joey works at Nénharma?" Yugi exclaimed in alarm.

"No guys, he 'owns' Nénharma" Serenity said before she placed her hand on her head. "Oh how can I be so stupid not to notice this? I mean, I've been wondering why you guys didn't drop in to say hello very much but he said… big brother said he told you about it when you were hanging out at the arcade together"

"THAT IDIOTIC, DUMBASS PUNK!" Tristan yelled as they ran towards the restaurant. "He hasn't been hanging out with us for months"

-----------

They burst in through the doors just as Joey was heading towards the party room. "YOU!" Tristan yelled storming over to him. Joey was surprised to see his friends appear out of nowhere but made nothing of it. "You st-"

"Guys…" Joey said interrupting him. "I have something I really need to tell you"

"B-"

"But I really need to do something first. Just wait here and I'll explain everything ok?"

"Um…" Tristan was speechless and his pent up rage that he was intent on exerting on the blonde withered away and the blonde hurried towards the party room. "HEY Joey WAIT!" he panicked hurrying after him. Joey threw open the doors to the party to check the preparations of the cake and party food that the group had ordered. The party guests looked a little shocked that he had arrived earlier than they had planned. Tristan covered his eyes as Joey stared wide eyed as a huge banner hung 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOEY' above them. Ryou and Téa stood gawking at him before they snapped out of their reverie.

"Um, um…" Ryou stammered. "Surprise!" he said waving his arms in the air pathetically at the large table of food that Joey had prepared.

"Happy Birthday land lover!" Mako said more strongly. Joey stood staring in astonishment at the crowd of party guests who all added their scattered congratulations.

"Uh…" he heard Tristan's quavering voice from behind him. He turned to look him in the eyes for further confirmation. Yugi and Tristan looked a little panic stricken as the blonde turned back slowly towards the crowd of guests.

"Um was there something wrong?" Malik asked who had flown all the way from his home from Egypt to celebrate his former mind slave turned friend's birthday. He shuffled his feet uneasily whilst the lavender party hat slid to one side of his platinum head. Overwhelmed with shock, relief, frustration, dread and a raging fever, Joey did the most sensible thing he did that day. He fainted. The group of party goers stared silently at the eagle splayed blonde on the floor.

"Gee… I… didn't plan on 'that' kind of reaction" Mako announced "Did you?"

"Nope… I did not plan for that either nope, nope, nope" Malik shook his head.

------------------

The world started dark then blurred. He felt cold sweaty and shivered despite the thick blanket covering him. Slowly his blurred vision began to clear and the muffled sound of voices also started.

"Oh come on how could, you of all people, not know he was in a job like this!?" he squinted as the tan coat worn by Tristan seemed to be flapping about wildly as he tried to catch on the conversation he had obviously missed.

"Big brother?" Serenity appeared before him worriedly. He blinked a few times as he looked around his surroundings. He was in bed at his apartment whilst Annie who had been staring guiltily at the floor suddenly look anxiously at the blonde.

"Hey!" Téa cooed kneeling by his side with a bright smile on her face. "How are you feeling Joey?"

"You had us really worried Joey" Yugi bounced. "You nearly made me swear"

"You did swear in a way Yugi" Ryou commented.

"I said Shazbot! That doesn't count as a word in the real world!" Yugi cried in his attempt to defend his innocence waving his arms about. "I mean… what would you expect in that situation. I mean he literally catered for his own birthday party for crying out loud!" Joey sighed guiltily as his friends had found out his secret before he had the chance to explain.

"Everyone was worried sick when you fainted you know Joey?" Téa said ignoring Yugi's ranting on about the word 'Shazbot'.

"So… you guys… aren't mad?" Joey asked.

"MAD? OF COURSE WE'RE MAD!" Tristan yelled at him. "YOU GOING AROUND PULLING A CRAZY STUNT LIKE SETTING UP A CAFÉ AND NOT TELLING US ABOUT IT? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? GOD I HAVE TO… NNRGAAAHHH!" Tristan took a deep breath whilst his strained claw like fingers hovered over Joey's neck. "I'll strangle and yell at you later when you're better ok?"

"He'll probably forget about it all in the next five minutes" Téa chuckled. "The point is that you're ok now. The secrets out and since the café's up, we might as well support it all the way right guys?"

"Yeah! I mean the food you cooked was amazing!" Yugi cried. "I mean I still wondered how you managed to pull a meal off back at Duellist Kingdom with those candy bars but wow!"

"Anyway, I quit Burger World last week and was planning on looking for another part time job so… Joey… would you mind having an extra pair of hands for waiting the tables?" Téa asked shyly. Joey grinned and nodded enthusiastically or at least enough not to make his head start to throb from pain again.

"Yeah and I could pop by to help out when Grandpa's not too busy with the store. He said it'll be ok as long as I bring back some Nénharma chocolate éclairs"

"You do home deliveries as well right?" Tristan asked. Joey nodded. "I could go around the places on my bike in a snap so I'll take the delivery… then I can pig out on some of them before I hand them to the customers"

"Oh no you won't" Téa shouted tweaking hard on an ear. Joey chuckled and coughed at the spectacle of the two brunettes.

"Oh we're sorry that your birthday got ruined Joey" Ryou said kneeling by his side. Joey smiled.

"No you didn't… it's the best birthday I've had in a long while…illness notwithstanding" he replied. Everyone chuckled and relaxed from the stressful day. Joey wasn't really use to the kind of attention from his friends or his sister and felt uncomfortable. Annie had been silent all the while as she contemplated all the information that she had recently found out. She didn't dare look at him for most of the day and spent most of her time lounging in the sitting room or kitchen.

"You have to talk to him some time…"

"I don't know… if I can… I mean, I…"

"He's very forgiving. I can give you that much from how much I know about him already Annie" Asato urged as he nudged her towards the blond lying on the bed" She swallowed as she approached him.

"I…" she tried but the words were stuck in her throat. "I'm sorry… Joseph…" Joey looked surprise from the statement. He was more expecting a condescending rant from her as usual. The word 'sorry' seemed so alien on her lips. "I'm sorry for a lot of things… namely for not taking the responsibility as a parent… or even as a person. I don't know if you'll accept this but… would you allow me to try to put things right between us?" she asked expecting the blonde to laugh and to mock her weakness like her husband use to do, however he surprised her once more that day.

"Whatever mom…" Joey shrugged and stared at her. She knelt by his side and did something she never done before. She stroked his hair finding it quite silky and spent the night by his bed. It felt strangely natural. Joey was relieved that his friends didn't hate him, he still had his sister and he had a possible reconciliation with his mother. He felt he was being selfish though because he wasn't content because the one person he wanted to see the most that night wasn't there.

-----Two days later----

Seto POV

Well presentation today. I'm supposed to show the tape to the rest of the world. Heh… I can't believe I'm actually going to go through with this. I mean all that stuff on that tape, it'll probably ruin me and my flawless image but… ok I guess I'm a little nervous. "Can we turn on the radio?" the kid asks. Gah, sometimes I don't know why he bothers asking me. He knows he's allowed. It's his limo as well as mine.

"Whatever" my usual reply as I go back to brooding in revealing my darkest secret in the world. Damn him, that stupid blonde… third rate… hairy… wait no he's not hairy… Gah I can't even insult him properly anymore. Why did I do that anyway? Exposing my flaws for the likes of him? What the hell is my problem? Why oh why oh why oh why oh why? I'm thinking of banging my head on the window but I have to keep what dignity I have left reserved for that presentation. I turn to look over at the squirt beside me who's bobbing to some trashy guitar intro. It's kinda cute. Sigh, ok I'll bite what is he listening to?

_So she said "What's the problem baby?"_

Humph… you tell me.

_What's the problem I don't know, Well maybe I'm in love_

"Love?" I exclaimed in disbelief from the song's answer.

"Big brother?"

_Think about it every time, I think about it, Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

SHIT!

Normal POV

"STOP THE CAR!" screamed a CEO amongst the banter of heavy traffic. The limo screeched to a halt resulting in a lot of car horns blaring as Seto tore out of the door of his limo.

_How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if its love (love) Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

"Seto what's going on?" Mokuba asked fearfully looking around for some kind of attack and avoiding being abducted like he usually did.

"Um… um… uh… I forgot my briefcase it's got all my presentation notes in them" Seto stuttered. "You just go ahead Mokie I'll see you after school. Ok? Bye!" He ran leaving the eleven year old more baffled than ever. Mokuba blankly shut the limo door as the limo driver carried on the journey to school. He frowned after ten seconds of the situation finally settling into his little raven head.

"Wait a minute Seto never forgets his briefcase…" Mokuba frowned and looked back as the trench coat flew like the wind as his brother dashed down the street. The so called 'forgotten' briefcase bounced loosely against his thigh as he ran. "Especially when he's holding it"

_Come on, come on. Turn a little faster. Come on, come on. The world will follow after. Come on, come on. Cause everybody's after love_

'You're presentation! YOUR PRESENTATION!' screamed his business conscience and the failing grade he was probably going to receive for not attending.

"SCREW IT!" he screamed back much to the shock of bystanders watching as he raced passed them. Taking a short cut through the park and scaring a flock of pigeons innocently pecking at breadcrumbs on the floor. He leapt over the large open manhole much to the bemusement of the worker who wondered why no one told him about an eclipse that day. He looked to see the trench coat flying like a flag before the CEO turned a corner.

------------------

_So I said I'm a snowball running. Running down into the spring that's coming. All this love melting under blue skies. Belting out sunlight. Shimmering love_

"Joey, don't get up… What is it?" Annie asked. Joey sighed as he was made to lie back down on the bed.

"The post mom…"

"Is that all I'll get it" Annie chuckled. She came back browsing through the piles dumping on the table rather than passing them over to her son. "Bills, bills, bills, bills…"

"Mom…"

"Relax big brother. Asato will gladly pay for them" Serenity said as she started braiding another strand of his fairly long hair.

"At least let me look at the rent bill" Joey whined and Annie reluctantly passed it over. It seemed strange how a single weekend spent together made a whole difference between them. It looked to anyone who didn't know them as if they had never had a fight in their life and the concept never even crossed their minds. Joey leaned against the bed as he readied out the calculator but blinked. "Hang on… everything's been paid" he said staring at the back in case there was something missing.

"Could it be Asato?" Annie asked before looking further in the pile and noticed one that was not stamped but merely said 'To Joey'. "Um… sweetie?" she passed him the envelope and he opened the letter. Inside were a birthday card and two letters. Joey's eyes widened as he read the contents of the first letter.

_Well baby I surrender. To the strawberry ice cream. Never ever end of all this love. Well I didn't mean to do it. But there's no escaping your love_

(Dear Joseph, just got someone desperate enough to give your old man a job. Apparently, they're facing closure unless they got somebody with some experience on the market. I got them to pay the money for the rent and now I've got a business trip that lasts for two weeks to see if we can stall for time and turn this company around. I thought I should give you the AA letter because knowing me I'll probably forget and even lose my next meeting. I don't expect you to gain your respect just like that or even for you to forgive me but I just wanted to take a little responsibility of your shoulders, if only just a little. Malcolm)

"Well I'll be damned" Joey whispered as he stared at the schedule letter for Alcoholics Anonymous as well. He smiled as he pinned both letters on his notice board above his desk and sat back down absorbing the pride that his father was finally getting himself out of the rut. Annie had read the letter and smiled.

"How bout I make you some chicken soup. Your grandmother said I'd make a fair cook if I actually decide to have a go" Annie said.

"Oh, oh, oh! I'll help. I'll help!" Serenity squealed as she followed her mom and left Joey's half done dreadlocks. Asato had come in afterwards and sat on the chair next to Joey's bed.

_These lines of lightning. Mean we're never alone. Never alone, no, no. Come on, Come on. Move a little closer. Come on, Come on. I want to hear you whisper. Come on, Come on. Settle down inside my love_

"Um… I have a very big favour to ask of you" Joey blinked whilst Asato looked over his shoulder to check that his fiancée was behind him. "Would you do me the honour of being my best man in the wedding?" he asked leaning forward and placing his hands together like a prayer. Joey inwardly smirked as Asato seemed to pull the puppy dog face really well. He frowned in pretend reluctance. "I mean you're the obvious choice because Kuro pisses himself from stage fright of having to make a speech in front of so many people" Joey still frowned.

"I guess…" Joey replied wryly. Asato leapt and gave him a great big bear hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cried before sitting down and letting the blonde breathe.

"Well, I might as well do the catering too" Joey added.

"Oh you don't have to. I already got someone on that!" Asato chirped happily.

"What?" Joey growled and grabbed the amethyst eyed man by the collar. "I give you major discounts on my high quality organic meals. I give you free cocktail drinks to every meal and provided the best service in all of this side of the Domino precinct! AND YOU'RE GOING OFF TO PROMOTE SOME OTHER PISSANT CATERING SERVICE RATHER THAN MINE!?" he bellowed standing up on the bed and lifting the poor and terrified man off his feet by his shirt collar.

"NO, NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT I-"

"WELL WHAT DID YOU MEAN!?" Joey screamed shaking the poor journalist into a whimpering mess.

"Big brother?"

"WHAT?"

"Seto's here to see you" Joey gasped and the lump of quivering jelly dropped to the floor. Joey lay down trying to untangle the strange knots that his sister made.

"Don't let him in here with me looking like this!" he whined. "Tell him I'm half dead, contagious and should remain in quarantine"

_Come on, come on. Jump a little higher. Come on, come on. If you feel a little lighter. Come on, come on. We were once. Upon a time in love _

"You didn't sound half dead from the doorway puppy boy!" Seto said appearing next to the red head. Asato who thanked the blue eyed brunette and regarding him a saint crawled out of the room dragging Serenity out. The two teens were alone.

_We're accidentally in love. Accidentally in love_

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a presentation to do this morning" Joey asked as he settled into the covers and hid the braids in his hair as best he could. Seto shuffled uncomfortably, he knew his place was here to tell Joey about his feelings but found it incredibly difficult.

_Accidentally in love. Accidentally in love._

"I felt it more important for me to be here"

"Really? You felt it more important than your own education?" Joey asked disbelieving. Seto swallowed.

_Accidentally in love. Accidentally in love._

"Um… well… it's like this… you know it's kind of strange for the one in a million chances for this very strange occurrence to happen and then…"

"Seto… I can't believe I'm saying this but you're babbling…" Joey said bluntly. Seto was speechless.

_Accidentally in love. Accidentally in love. Accidentally_

"To hell with it" Seto finally said and kissed the blonde hard. Joey blinked a few times but he's whole body froze like a popsicle stick when the brunette's tongue slipped into play with his own. It was a breathtaking minute as the two muscles danced with each other. Joey drew in closer to the body and Seto took it up another notch. They groaned but quietened down as they broke away reluctantly.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, Accidentally. .I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, Accidentally_

"Actions speak louder than words right? Did you get the message?" Seto said breathlessly.

"Pretty much…" Joey replied and blushed as Seto wrapped his arms around his waist and sat with him on the bed. Joey shuffled over to share the small single between them listening to them talk and laugh about the prospects of the future. "I guess I'm going to have to tell my family about this too huh?"

"I was taking a gamble. I didn't know if you were gay or not"

_Come on, come on. Spin a little tighter Come on, come on. And the world's a little brighter. Come on, come on. __Just get yourself inside her_

"What do you mean you were taking a gamble? Didn't you get that impression the 'first' time we kissed?" Joey growled. Seto blinked a few times.

"When was that?"

_Love..._

There was a collective gasp of the entire assembly that day. The teachers went ahead with the video tape first in the hopes to stall time for the CEO to come and present his written report afterwards. They were in shock of the mishaps of Seto's clumsiness around the kitchen but the following scene made everything else non-existent.

"Don't look, don't look!" Tristan rasped trying to cover Yugi's innocent eyes as the blonde and brunette pulled a full lip lock before them on the large white screen ahead.

_I'm in love_

--------

Sam: YAY!!!! I FINISHED IT!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! Oh I love you're responses and patience beloved reviewers. I know this has been a major favourite with 76 posts last time I saw. ARIGATOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND WONDERFUL NEW YEAR! THANK YOU!


End file.
